


Fiddle of Gold

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'I SAID NO BEER', 'we will have juice', Brief mentions of other archangels, CAS BACK OFF, JACK HAS GOT A FATHER AND IT IS NOT YOU, Jack and Lucifer bonding over music, Jack creating his own opinions, Jack has questions, Jack likes beer, Luci lives in a small house, Luci was once the angel of music, Lucifer does not like that his baby likes beer, Lucifer has fears, Lucifer is not evil, Obviously., Parental themes, Protective Lucifer, Proud Papa Luci, Questions, The Winchesters should not let a baby wander on his own, and are sort of biased, anyway, basically a semi!AU of 13, being a better father then The Father, but not evil, custody battles, for healthy living, giving the devil grays, if you really think about it, misguided?, not all that important to the plot, random hunt in a random city, realizations are made, somewhat rightfully angry?, still too young, the answers given arent enough, theres gotta be rules, wants to know the answers, what better way then asking the source
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Jack was at a cross road, here he was, his chance to finally get to know who his real father was, a chance to get all his questions answered and from the source itself. But on the other hand, he wasn't even sure where he stood in Lucifer's eyes, was he something good? Something bad? Undecided?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from a post I saw on tumblr, and my own inner imagination book, I have this sort of beef out at the moment on the shows way of shedding light on Lucifer when it's Jack whos asking about him, and though I know it probably has something to do with the plot and the way they want the characters to go, it still erks me. The first time Jack asks about his real father (because Cas is a nice guy but he's not the daddy) Dean tosses him a Bible and tells him to read it.
> 
> A book created by humans.
> 
> A species, that for the most part, see Lucifer as being the big bad antithesis of creation.
> 
> A book that basically only paints him to be this bad light, this bad guy, who wants nothing but the destruction of man kind. And I'm not saying that he doesn't have it out for the humans, but seriously, I feel as if that would be a bit biased.
> 
> History is written by the victor and Chuck 'won'.
> 
> And can we really expect Sam and Dean, and Castiel for that matter, to paint him in a light other then a dark one? I mean, they don't like him, they've made that very clear, and why would the make him seem like a good person?
> 
> Honestly, history is written by the victor.
> 
> So basically, they have an impressionable baby on their hands, who has all the natural curiosity from someone who has yet to actually meet their real parent and has all these questions, and it being fed a bunch of bull because they don't like who his parent just so happens to be. I mean seriously. And they made him feel so bad, feel like he had to prove himself to them to be accepted into their so called 'family' unit that he went off on this mission to get their mom back, force himself to learn control over the powers he doesn't even fully understand, and then feed him a bunch of horrible bull about what he is and who his parentage is and how evil he's going to become, and make it nearly impossible for Lucifer to get anywhere near his son, and vice versa.
> 
> And I hate it.
> 
> But thats just me and I am so sorry for rambling! I did not want to ramble your ear off, so thank you so much if you're still going! Still reading! You are amazing and awesome and I love each and everyone of you!
> 
> (ALSO I saw the most recent episode, and I about screamed like a banshee when Cas said that Jack would rather kill Luci then hug him, did you see Luci's face, he just wants to get to meet his son and hold him and love him, and I wanted to punch Cas in the face and tell him to stuff his cake hole. SOOO tempted to do a ficlet where Jack does show up, just out of the blue, and goes all like 'Father!' and Cas opens his arms all smug like and Luci averts his gaze cause he don't want to see that lest his heart break, as Jack runs to them and jumps at Luci, like, 'I know you. You are bright. You feel like me. You're pretty and don't look evil!' and like just hug him SO FREAKING TIGHTLY! And Luci not know what to do for a moment because he so surprised and Cas be so shocked and 'Whaaatttttt!', and Jack hug Luci for like ever and make Cas eat his words because no, no, that is not true and no one can convince me otherwise. Jacks gonna love you bby! I know it!)
> 
> SO SORRY AGAIN! I SWEAR IM DONE FOR REAL THIS TIME!
> 
> TO THE ACTUAL FIC NOW I SWEAR!
> 
> ENJOY!

For the last month (due Jack's begging) Castiel was teaching him all about their family. Most importantly, the archangels. Michael and Gabriel were his uncles after all.

Michael was the Viceroy, Heaven's Commander, who took over whenever God (Grandfather) stepped out. He was the sword and the wrath of the host. Following the command of God without question.

Gabriel was the Messenger, God's Herald, he was the one who told Mary she was pregnant and he did good.

Though, Jack could tell Cas was leaving some things out, probably for his 'benefit.' Which Jack couldn't stand. He wanted to know everything, good and bad. He could take it. It took one whole week for Castiel to tell him that Gabriel had died, though he had made it a point to say how he had died, and Michael was locked away in his fathers cage. His real father. Lucifer's cage.

They were his only real links to his father, the only ones who really knew him and could answer his questions the best, and they were gone. Of course his little family could fill him in on most things. But what was better than learning right from the source? Though, from what Castiel said, they probably would hate him anyway…The conversation had left Jack not wanting to ask anymore questions for awhile.

Castiel had shared with him the laws regarding nephilim, and if they were anything like they had once been, they would only want to meet him to kill him.

All Jack wanted was to be good, but it seemed like everyone was rooting against him. Except Sam and Castiel. Even Dean was convinced that he was going to turn on them, sure, he put on a nice front when Sam and Castiel were around, but Jack could tell that he didn't like him. He was waiting. Patiently awaiting the moment when he can say 'I told you so' to all those who stood against him on his stance regarding Lucifer's spawn and finally put them out of their misery.

Jack was so new to the interrogation process, that he wasn't surprised when Dean shooed him away, again. Apparently he asked 'inappropriate questions.' Whatever those could be.

So, Jack found himself wandering over to the music shop across the street. Music had became one of Jack's favorite human things. Not finding one song he didn't like. Sam even bought him a record player. In Jack's opinion, it just sounded better on vinyl. He wasn't sure what it was about it, the tone, the base, the rhythm. There was something about the sound, the beat, everything.

Not the new stuff today.

He preferred the classics.

ACDC. Metallica. Journey.

And the classic classics.

Bach. Beethoven. Mozart.

Jack casually looked through the records for nothing in particular, when it hit him again. For the last few weeks or so, Jack had been feeling a strange energy. One he could pin point and most certainly wouldn't tell the Winchesters about. Or Castiel. He was afraid they'd think it was demons or something and he'd never get the chance to see what it was. But, this energy didn't feel bad. But not entirely good either. Jack looked up, and saw only other patrons, nothing unusual.

Jack looked up abruptly when he felt the energy moving closer to him. Eyes darting quickly from side to side, he could have sworn whoever it was, was right there. Carefully, Jack tucked the record back into it's place. Castiel had given him some…money. But despite having been told how humans use it for purchasing. Jack was a bit nervous to actually try it. He hadn't been around a lot of humans, outside of Sam and Dean, he hadn't really been around any.

He'd hate seeming odd to the humans or doing something wrong. Jack also just liked having the money, purely because Castiel had given it to him, it made him feel special. He looked up to Cas like a father figure and having something given from him to him, was meaningful. Distracted by the ebb and flow of the energy, Jack slowly started to make his way out of the music store. It was warm…almost welcoming Jack to find it. The presence was so familiar and yet, so different from anything he ever felt before. Jack wanted to call it, what had Castiel called it?, grace but…it was unlike any he had ever felt. Once outside, Jack just started walking, the Winchesters and Cas completely forgotten.

"What is that?" Jack mumbled out loud to himself, standing in place, Jack looked all around him. It was right here. On this block. So close, it beckoned him, called to him. Pushing the door open to the nearest shop, Jack noticed the older looking items , not recognizing anything and yet still so intrigued by it, he wanted to look closer, his curiosity peaked, but he pushed it away. He didn't really care for the ancient looking knickknacks. This sensation had been maddening for the better part of a month. Like a humming in the back of his head. Constant and ever present. Ignoring it never worked. Even in the bunker, Jack had found himself sneaking out in the middle of the night to hunt down this phantom haunting him, only to come back later empty handed and even more curious.

He was afraid it might be…his father. His real one. It had the familiar traces of grace…and it seemed so pleasant. Jack was scared it was Lucifer calling out to him. But he had to know. Had to understand what was happening to him before he went to anyone for help. Still…nothing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Jack looked around helplessly, probably radiating confusion, ever the appearance of a lost child. Since a worker walked over to ask him if he needed anything. Jack didn't like to be rude, but he brushed them off quickly, thinking he should just leave and try another place.

But then the grace flared, brighter and stronger then ever before, and he turned to look.

There was nothing.

He saw the shadow of a customer over in the section marked ' _Vinyls_ ', moving slowly, sifting through the disorderly boxes of old used records. Jack could hear them, it was a him, if he was going to assume from the deep slightly rough humming, it was catchy tune.

One he recognized.

_'Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard,'_

Jack turned at the soft voice, under the man's breath, listening even though he couldn't actually see who it was.

_'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards.'_

The store clerk regarded him, after having been dismissed as he was, and went back to stocking the shelf he'd left to try and be of help.

_'And if you win you'll get this shiny fiddle made of gold, But if you lose, the Devil get's your soul.'_

He moved closer, digging through the boxes on his other side, not really interested in what was there, sifting through the old records halfheartedly as he tried to figure out who this stranger was. The man came to the box next to his, a silver ring on his finger glistened in the light above, he smelled different then other humans he'd met, this man was clearly not a regular human, he smelled of fire and ice and of sky and a strange mix of ozone.

Jack pulled an old worn copy of  _We are the Champions_  by  _Queen_  and pretended to be interested, watching out of the corner of his eye as the man pulled his own used copy from the box to examine further, checking the track list on the back.

This was it, this was where the strange feeling was coming from, it had never felt so strong before.

It was right there.

* * *

"You know, you really shouldn't be out here at this time of night, and without anyone to watch over you."

Lucifer had been surprised when the shock of pure untainted grace had come into the town he had been residing in. He knew almost immediately who it was, there was nothing else in creation so pure and bright, not even God Himself.

Though that last part may be his opinion only.

His first instinct was to go after him, this was his child, his son, the son he never got to meet. But he'd held back. Watching them from afar. Not wanting to frighten him away anymore then his presence might already do.

And there was another part, that kept him from going out, a small part that perhaps thought it was best that Jack not know he was here. He seemed to be doing well enough under Castiel and the Winchester's watch, happy even, and that's what he wanted. Was for his son to be happy.

But his own curiosity won over this insecurity and he reached out, with his grace, unsure if the nephil had felt it or even  _wanted_  to.

So imagine his surprise when he stepped out from behind a shelf in this store, holding an old record, to see the boy looking as confused as a newly born pup, so unsure but curious.

The first words that he spoke to his newborn son, he didn't want them to have that scolding edge, but for some reason it fell in naturally. Seeing him out all by himself and at this time of night was enough to make any tone just a tad bit more scolding then usual.

"You're too young to be wandering at this time. What if something had happened? You are powerful, yes, but you're still so young."

He crossed his arms loosely and looked down at the smaller one, tapping his fingers against his arm. A moment passed and he smiled, hoping it wasn't a sharks smile, trying to remember how he used to smile at the fledglings in Heaven all those eons ago.

"I'm happy to have met you, finally, how are you? Are they treating you well? Taking care of you? They haven't hurt you have they? Threatened you?"

Lucifer smiled when the same worker came to his side and he handed over the record, "this one please." And watched as they quickly went off to ring it up. He turned back to the nephil, "Is there anything you wanted? Here I mean? I'll have them ring it up for you."

Jack was so surprised that this was actually happening that he wasn't sure what to say, his mouth hung up slightly, waiting for the words to take form and spill out but they never did. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him, motioning toward the record he held, "That? You want that one?"

He looked down in a sort of daze, nodding silently, Lucifer nodded as well as he reached out for it. When Jack imagined feeling his fathers hands, he expected them to be scalding, hard and calloused from years and years of pain and torture he gave to people. But as his fingers brushed over his for that minute moment, they were warm, not too hot, just the right warmth. They were a bit rough, but not too much, they were soft. Lucifer smiled down at him as he took the record and passed it to the clerk at the counter.

"That one too."

She nodded, ringing it up and placing it in the bag, "That'll be 6.99, cash or credit?'

The archangel dug into his pocket for his wallet, fishing out a bill, "Cash.", the woman nodded and opened the drawer in the counter. Jack watched him closely, curious, he supposed that exchanging money for goods was a human thing and he never thought he would see him do something so human-like.

"What are you doing?"

Lucifer looked down at him, to the side, and gave a questioning look, "What?"

"Why are you giving her money?"

He took the change for his ten he'd handed her and stuffed it back in his wallet, "You have to pay for things or its stealing. Surely they taught you at least that."

Jack tilted his head, "No. I know that. But isn't that...human?"

Lucifer gave him an odd look, "Kid, you have to do certain things to get by, even I understand that.", he took the bag from the clerk and thanked her, motioning for Jack to follow. He waved quickly at the clerk, gave a quick smile, and huried after the archangel.

He had so many questions. So many things he had to know. Like why was he here? What was his purpose? What did his father want with him? Was he still hellbent on destroying the world? Did he want to turn him evil?

"Jack?"

He was startled out of his thoughts, his internal interrogation, and looked up quickly. Lucifer raised another eyebrow and gave a short quick chuckle. The nephilim looked up at him.

"Do you have a place to go?"

Jack was at a cross road, here he was, his chance to finally get to know who his real father was, a chance to get all his questions answered and from the source itself. But on the other hand, he wasn't even sure where he stood in Lucifer's eyes, was he something good? Something bad? Undecided?

Sure, he had bought him that record, but was that only for show?

Lucifer waited patiently, not instigating an answer from him, not prompting one either.

"No. No I don't."

* * *

**Soooo? Continue? What sort of questions does Jack have? What sort of questions do you want him to ask? Will Castiel notice he's gone? The Winchesters?**

_**AN: also, as I am a firm believer that Lucifer would make a great father and all his intentions are pure when it comes to Jack, please keep that in mind. Personally I'd rather Luci get to be the dad then Cas, and I understand that some opinions may differ, but I ask that you at least respect mine.** _


	2. Home

**AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND EVERYTHING! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU ALL! *HUGS EVERYONE!***

* * *

_'Nothing here feels like home_

_Crowded streets, but I'm all alone'_

_~~"Home" Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors & Bebe Rexha_

* * *

Lucifer looked him over a moment, and for that short span of time Jack was frightened that he would be called out on his lie, he very clearly had somewhere to go. He didn't very well look like your average homeless child, too clean, clothes nice and washed, but nothing was said on this fact and he let out a breath when the archangel turned away from him.

"Alrighty then, you want to come back with me?, Jack thought about it, this was his last chance to turn back, but there was things he had to know and questions that needed answers.

He nodded.

Lucifer smiled at him, turning slightly, motioning the way down the street, "This way then kiddo."

Jack followed, unsure but curious, looking around at the completely unfamiliar town. Sam and Dean had brought them on a case and when they were on a case it was all business. It wasn't like they made the time to sight see, so this was exciting, getting to see things that he normally wouldn't get to. He didn't notice the look the older man was sending him, that fond, amused look only an adult could get when watching their kid do something they deemed to be 'cute'.

They got to the end of the road and Lucifer hummed, drawing Jack's attention away from the colorful buildings, "You got good taste kiddo."

He held the record Jack had made him purchase up, "Nice pick.", he smiled despite himself, the praise was just as warming from Lucifer just as it would have been from Castiel. Though he liked basically the same music that Dean did, there wasn't much originality, and that's not to say that Dean didn't have good taste either, but there was so much out there.

"Thank you."

Lucifer smiled at him and nodded, tucking it back into the bag, turning his attention back to the busy intersection. The light turned from yellow to red in the other lane and their signal to walk blinked on, Jack made to move forward, his foot mere inches from the street, when an arm shot out stopping him in his tracks. Lucifer didn't so much as budge from his impact, as solid as a statue, the boy made a noise of questioning.

"Not yet kiddo.", as if on cue a car came zooming around the corner, there was a squeal as the breaks were slammed and the tires skid, the man in the middle of the crosswalk froze in shock, his body seizing in panic, and Jack pushed against the arm that held him back, wanting to get the man out of the way before something bad happened.

When the arm refused to budge, he turned an accusatory look up to the archangel keeping him in his spot, this was it. Not even really down the street and already his true colors. Everything that Sam and Dean had said was true. He really would sit by and watch and innocent man perish.

Maybe even  _enjoy_ it.

His words died in his throat, Lucifer's eyes were glowing, like his, but a red instead of a gold, unseen in the bustled around them at the impending crash. Jack turned back to the scene before them, gripping at Lucifer's arm, the car slid to a halt in front of the man, who slammed his hands down on the hood angrily, yelling out curse after curse. The driver looked just as shocked as the bystanders, the car should have kept going.

"Now we can go.", the arm moved from his chest, folded back into the archangels side, and they crossed. Jack followed the two men as they passed, watching them yell at each other, even though he was sure that the driver was the one in the wrong.

He jogged to catch up with the archangel, Lucifer had slowed his pace when he noticed Jack had gotten distracted, and they continued another block and a half in silence.

"Did you do that?"

"Hmm?", Lucifer didn't turn to look down at him but he knew he had heard his question. Jack raised his hand to tug at the sleeve of his jacket, freezing mid air, unsure if he was allowed to or not. Castiel did not like it when he tugged on the sleeve of his trench coat. Lucifer cast a glance down to him and grabbed his hand, "I'm not gonna bite you. You can touch my jacket, I don't care, it's a jacket. But I heard you."

That only urged him to keep on it, "So did you?"

Lucifer sighed heavily, letting his hand go, Jack was surprised by how much cooler it was once he did. He had a surprisingly warm grip.

"He was on his way to visit his daughter. The package he had was for her. She just had his first grandchild."

As if that answered his question. Jack nodded, but kept urging him on, wanting to know the answer, yes, or no.

"But-"

"Yes. I did."

Jack smiled, satisfied, and let it drop, Lucifer smiled down at him, shaking his head slightly but didn't make any sort of comment on it. They walked in silence for a bit longer, and Jack briefly wondered how much farther it would be, Lucifer chuckled softly from next to him.

"Not too much farther. I promise."

He blushed at having been so open with his questions, somewhat surprised that his father had read his thoughts, but didn't say anything on it. Sometimes, even though he knew he was doing it now, he could hear Sam and Dean's thoughts.

Dean's were kind of a weird though.

"And most likely inappropriate."

Jack looked up startled and Lucifer gave him a half smile, "You need to learn to not project yourself so much."

He felt small suddenly, his excitement and nerves fading slightly under the shame, something else he was doing wrong. Why couldn't he seem to do anything right the first time? He was always messing up.

"Because you're young kiddo. You'll learn with time. How old are you, a few months? Most angels don't even realize they have as much power as they do until they get their second set of wings."

Lucifer gave him an amused look and looked over his shoulder, "And last I checked you still only had one. Supposed to have three. You're doing great with what you have."

* * *

"Jack?"

Sam Winchester was not having a good day today, first he woke up later then usual, he had a splitting headache, and for some reason he could not shake this foreboding feeling that something was happening. Something that should never happen, was happening at this very moment, and he couldn't quite name what it was either which only added to the ever growing list of reasons why he was ready to call it a day and start over tomorrow.

And now he couldn't find Jack.

Could nothing go right today?

"Jack?" he poked around the old record shop that Castiel had said he had left the nephilim in, as he was interested in seeing what they had and what could be found, Sam stopped his circling, as there was only two people inside this shop and the one worked here. If Jack had been here, he wasn't now, and the knowledge that he could be anywhere was worrisome.

"Excuse me?", he captured the attention of the employee, a girl no older then 22, hair colored purple and blue, a spike through her lower lip, teenagers these days.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

Despite her appearance she seemed to be rather polite. Perhaps raised in the right manner. Shame on him for judging the book by its cover.

"Was there a boy in here? About this high? Dirty blonde hair? Backpack? Gray blue eyes?"

She raised an eyebrow and set her cloth down, careful as she set the record down next to it, "Well that really narrows it down. There was a kid about that description in here a few hours ago. He left on his own."

"He didn't leave with anyone?"

"Just said 'on his own' so no. I don't think so."

Well there he goes again, making assumptions on peoples character, though he supposed if he worked this job he'd get aggravated at times too.

"Right. Sorry."

She shrugged, "He left on his own, made a right out the door, where he went from there I have no idea. Can't really leave the store unattended.", and with that she picked her rag up again and took back her polishing.

Sam nodded his thanks to her, knowing when a conversation was called to an end, and turned on his heel. No use for him to still be in here. Jack wasn't here and honestly the employee was of no help at this point.

He stopped outside the door and looked down either end of the street, his eyes lingering on the right, and when he saw nothing that gave indication that Jack had been there he heaved another sigh.

Dean was going to have a cow.

* * *

Jack stood at the end of the walkway, staring up at the little house his father had just disappeared into, at the large rose bushes in front of the large living room windows, the small garden in the left alley. It looked nothing like he was expecting, of course Jack wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it most certainly was not something like this.

"Kiddo? You coming?"

Lucifer poked his head out the screen door and snapped him from his reverie, the nephilim nodded quickly and stepped through the gate at the end of the path. He stumbled at the sudden change, he felt weird, and almost tripped over his own feet. Lucifer was in front of him in a moment, catching him before he could truly fall, steadying him on his feet.

"Careful. It'll pass. It's the warding."

"Why is the gate warded?", Jack looked back in time to see the surface shimmer a blue shimmer and fade back to plain old wood, he turned to look back up at Lucifer, confused by the concern that shone in his eyes. Not something he was expecting either, after everything that he'd been told about Lucifer he didn't expect him to be so... _not evil_?

Lucifer watched him until he was sure he wasn't going to fall over and then he released him up again, stepping back slightly, "Not just the gate. The entire place is warded. You'll only feel the affects once though so you should be fine, if you're still feeling light headed tell me immediately and I'll make some changes.", he refused to look away until Jack nodded in assent and understanding.

"But why?"

"They leave me alone if they can't get in."

Once again, with the short cryptic answers, but at the moment he was still a bit too disoriented to question further. Lucifer looked down the path once, as if checking something, and turned back to lead him to the house.

It was a nice little house. Sparsely furnished, and very open, despite the weathers changing around them, in their own little bubble it seemed to be none ending spring time. Flowers blooming. Birds singing. Nothing that would spell out a place that  _Lucifer_ would want to live.

There was a breeze that made the lace curtains dance inward, fluttering to the unheard song, and he felt at ease despite who stood next to him.

A warm hand settled on his shoulder, "Mi casa is su casa."

It moved almost as sudden as it was there and Lucifer stepped into the room, checking a watch on his wrist, "You have to eat? Right? Did you have lunch?"

Jack shook his head, frozen to his spot for a moment, still taking in the room. It was small but not too small, and the lack of large furniture made it seem bigger then it was, there was a small sofa, a chair, and a table. On the other side was a lengthy bookcase, full of novels and albums he he was sure that Sam had never seen before. Lucifer looked over his shoulder at the lack of response and smiled slightly, "You can look if you want. Nothing's gonna hurt you, I swear."

Jack blushed again, having been caught staring more then once, and ducked his head.

His stomach gave a loud growl.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. I'll whip something up for ya.", Lucifer shed his jacket and hung it on a hook near the hall, "Quick tour though, down the hall to the left, bathroom, on the right is the master bedroom and the spare, the backyard is out through the kitchen, and obviously, this is the living room."

Jack took it all down mentally, wanting to see it all, but his attention was captivated by an album on the shelf.

"And I'm not sure what you were fed with the Winchesters but in this house we eat healthy."

So he did know, Jack's took a deep a breath, turning to look at the archangel nervously. Lucifer met his gaze, arms crossed lazily in front of him, fingers tapping out a beat on his arm. Both eyebrows rose as one and he nodded, he did, indeed, know when he was being lied to.

"Father of lies kiddo, you honestly didn't expect me not to see one in front of my own face, did you?"

Jack ducked, backing away slightly, feeling the familiar rush in his belly as his power jumped forward, ready to fight should the need arise. Lucifer smiled at him in the next moment though, chuckling softly, and shook his head.

"It's okay kiddo. Just try not to anymore okay. You make yourself comfortable and I'll go get something a cookin for you."

With that he turned, leaving him alone, as he went to make him something to eat.

Jack felt his power slowly leave, his nerves slowly unfolding, and he let out a small breath.

He found himself in front of the bookshelf, listening intently to the sound of pans and pots clanging together, a knife cutting something up, and then it sizzling as it cooked, the small wafted out almost instantly and his stomach growled again.

It smelled good.

Slowly, gently, he pulled the oldest looking book out from its spot. The cover was blank and when he opened it, it was not typed wording as he had come to expect, but neat handwriting, an old cursive, fancy scripting with twists and curls.

There was a name on the inside cover.

A name he didn't know but felt he recognized anyway.

He started at the foot steps coming down the hall and quickly stashed the small book into his jacket, turning back as if examining what was there for something interesting. Lucifer's head poked around the corner and he followed his gaze over the rows of books.

"Find anything interesting?"

Jack shook his head, trying to focus on keeping his heart beat in check, the weight of the book in his jacket was heavy against his chest. Lucifer looked at him for a long moment and hummed, nodding, as he turned his attention back to the rows of books.

"Believe it or not, I have read every single one of these, at least once. I was what you would call a book worm when I was younger." His eyes skimmed over the volumes and spines of various reads, "I think," he reached for one on the upper shelf, pulling it down, and blowing the slight coating of dust off it, "You'd like this one."

Jack took the book carefully, hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at it, there was a carving in the front cover, hard to put into words to describe it, but the symbol in the middle was something he'd recognize.

It was another name.

In enochian no doubt.

But being half angel he could read it and his breath caught again.

Lucifer hummed one last time and pushed away from the wall, "You can sit if you want, I'll let you know when the foods done."

Jack nodded, turning slightly, his nerves still on high alert, and stared down at the book he'd been given as he moved to sit on the small sofa. He opened the cover, flinching as it creaked and crackled, vaguely he could hear Lucifer telling him not to worry about it  _'they're near ancient'_ but he still tried his hardest to be careful, too distracted by the words he was able to read, like the other book he'd pulled, safely tucked in his jacket, this was hand written as well.

It was a book about his father.

* * *

_'Home_

_A place where I can go_

_To take this off my shoulders_

_Someone take me_

_Home'_

_~~"Home" ~~ Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors & Bebe Rexha_

* * *

**Okie dokie~! SO as you can see I write Lucifer's character sort of differently, but please bare with me, I see him sort of differently then he is originally written and you'll see what exactly I mean later on! I promise he's not going to turn out to be a good guy, cause lets face it, he's really not, but he's not a bad guy either, not necessarily. Like I said, just bare with me! PLEASE!**

**~~Also, just as a heads up, the Winchesters and Castiel will be featured, but since this is mostly about Jack and Luci and their relationship, it won't be a heavy feature for them! For a bit. They make more appearances down the road!**

**So Jack went home with Luci! Luci has a house though? And a garden? LOL! And he knows how to cook? Sam knows that Jack is gone? He knows something is not right? Something is off? Jack found a book~~about _something_? Lucifer gave him another book, about himself? Does he know Jack's lying? Does he know why Jack wanted to come back with him?**


	3. This Is Me

_**AN: Once again! Love you all! Thank you so much for all the feedback! You're the bestest ever!** _

* * *

_~I am not a stranger to the dark_

_'Hide away' they say_

_'Cause we don't want your broken parts'_

_~~This Is Me, Keala Settle_

* * *

"Help me set the table?"

Jack looked up startled from his book, he had been so carried away with what each and every page said he hadn't even noticed the approach of the archangel until he had announced his presence with his request. As that's what it was, a request, in the form of a question. Lucifer was wiping his hands on a dish towel, he'd taken his shoes off somewhere between the kitchen and the living room, his socks had little penguins on them, and Jack resisted the urge to giggle at them.

Lucifer followed his gaze, draping the towel over his shoulder, looking down at his socks for a moment and he smirked slightly, "See something you like bucko?"

He shook his head quickly, shutting his book softly, setting it on the side table gently, as if it was some precious treasure that should he be too rough with it the thing would fall apart. And it was something given to him by Lucifer, it shouldn't mean as much as it did, but it meant a lot to him.

The older male pointed at his own feet, "Thanks for taking your shoes off before curling up on the couch like you did," he made a face, "that would be nasty."

Jack looked down at his socked feet, wiggling his toes slightly, his socks were white. Clearly used. And there was a small hole on his left heel.

"They're not as exciting as mine but they do the job", he looked back up at the other, Lucifer grinned at him, "We'll have to get you some fun socks while you're here."

He liked the sound of that, the fun socks looked exciting, and well, they looked  _funny_ too.

"But first, help me set the table."

Jack nodded, stepping away from his spot, his powers itching under his skin as he came so close to the archangel. But they didn't touch, and quickly parted ways, Lucifer to pull something from the oven, and Jack to find where the plates were.

"Plates are in the cabinet above the counter."

He nodded again, stepping forward softly, and reached for the cabinet for the plates. The cups were on the other side, and Lucifer showed him the drawer with the silverware and napkins. The timer went off, something he hadn't even noticed in his reverie of watching Lucifer move about the small kitchen, "Watch out, hot pan.", he ducked when told to as Lucifer swiftly lifted the pan he's pulled from the oven over his head, setting it on the counter to cool for a moment.

Jack examined all the food he'd made. Eyes widening at the variety there was around him, so far he's only eaten hamburgers and whatever they had in the freezer in the bunker. And beer. He loved beer. It was yummy.

"Grab the drinks kiddo?"

He nodded, ducking into the fridge, fingers curling around the necks of two beer bottles. Turning upwards, he bumped the fridge door with his hip, and it closed softly. Lucifer stopped mid-stride, coming back in from the little table they'd been setting the various foods on, and shook his head slowly.

"Nope, not for you," he snagged a beer by the top and it lifted cleanly from the nephilims grasp, "There's fresh apple juice in there. You can have that or water. No beer."

"But Dean-"

"This isn't Dean's house. And he shouldn't be giving you beer."

Jack pouted but made no protest when Lucifer deposited his beer back in the fridge and grabbed the jug of freshly squeezed apple juice. He'd get it later. Surely Lucifer wouldn't notice.

Beer forgotten the moment he took a sip of his juice, momentarily, Jack looked down at his golden filled glass.

"This is amazing!"

Lucifer chuckled, serving him a small bowl of salad, "I glad you like it.", the boy nodded vigorously and took another sip. He finished serving the rest of the food, taking his own seat across from him, and served his own plate. He watched the boy examine his piece of chicken, taking a bite of the fresh garden pasta salad.

Jack looked at all the colorful food he'd never seen before, not sure what to make of it, or how to even begin eating it.

He heard the archangel hum softly, and a soft clinging as the fork was set on the plate, a pale hand reaching over for his own. Jack watched him confused, eyes following his hands and his expression, but he didn't look so fearsome as he cut his chicken into smaller bite sized pieces.

"I thought that angels did not need to eat?"

Another hum, "And nephilim don't need eight hours of sleep a night, but you're still going to partake in that."

Jack tilted his head, he reminded the archangel vaguely of a certain little brother of his, but he wasn't going to say that particular name in his house. Lucifer looked up at him for a moment, finishing cutting the chicken, and passed the plate back to the young nephilim. Jack looked it over just as he did before it was cut for him.

"But-"

"One of my more favorite creations of the human race", Lucifer took another bite and leaned back slightly, motioning for the young nephilim to take a bite as well, "Is the different foods that they have discovered and invented."

"And you...cook?"

"It's a passed time.", Lucifer quirked an amused smile, "Beats some of my old hobbies."

Jack took a bite, his eyes lightened up considerably, the taste in his mouth like an explosion of something new and wondrous. He vaguely heard him chuckle, his expression must have been something akin to amusing, or perhaps it was that same notion when an adult found something their child did amusing.

"But I don't think you followed me home, with the Winchesters keeping you safe, to ask me about my hobbies."

They had finished their meal in no time, retreating back to the living room, seated on the same little sofa. Lucifer was reclining back, arms spread along the back of the couch, but his attention was completely on the nephilim before him.

"Ask away kiddo."

Jack had never expected this and for a moment all those questions that had been rolling around in his head, just waiting for the chance to explode out, desiring to gain the answers they so wanted, but nothing was coming to the forefront.

He can only sit there, mouth slightly open, as he tries to get his head to calm down enough so he may ask the questions he'd been given clearance to ask. Lucifer watches him, a single eyebrow raised, and waits patiently for the little guy to get himself together enough to begin his interrogation.

It takes him another moment, "Why did you have me?"

"Starting right with the hard ones, aren't you?"

Lucifer looks down at that question, rubbing his chin with his hand, "Jack", his voice gets soft, gentle like, "All my life, my long eternal life, all I've been known for is destruction. Everything there is, everything, I have ruined. But you. Everything but you. You were the first thing I have ever created.", he looks up, meeting the nephilims gaze, "And you're perfect. Just the way you are. Perfect."

Jack stares at him for a good moment, surprise making his insides feel lighter then before, he had been sure that the reason for his being was something more sinister. That perhaps Lucifer had wanted him so he could have an heir for Hell, or to do something dastardly, to have someone who he could use for his own gain, that's what Dean and Castiel had eluded to.

He didn't like asking Sam about his true father, he knew it was a tough spot for him to have to talk about him, and he liked Sam too much to put him in that place and to cause him that pain.

"Honestly though?", he looks back up, silent as Lucifer continues, surprised that there is more to be said, "I had you because you give me hope. You give me purpose. Purpose and hope. I have been watching you, as soon as I was able to, always keeping you in my sights.", he swallowed rubbing at his chin again, itching at his cheek, "You give me a hope I never had before. After everything, all the pain and horror that I've had to go through, I will never be what I once was. Never will I be that angel again, the  _Morning Star,_ I was forever be tainted, lost of the glory I used to have, but you, seeing you, as bright and as  _innocent_ as you are, gives me hope that perhaps my sufferings don't have to be hereditary. You are going to be better then me Jack, you  _are_ better then me. You have the beauty and the brightness, you shine my little light bringer, brighter then anything I've ever seen, make the most of it."

"Why weren't you ever there then? If you care as much as you say?"

"Was it not you who said I meant nothing to you?", Lucifer's tone is light, but there is a hidden seriousness to it, "You did not want me there and I was not going to force my presence on you. You were being taken care of, cared for, and you seemed happy. That is all I wanted for you. To be happy. Happy and safe. If my not being there made you happiest then I wouldn't be there."

"What do you want from me?"

Lucifer tilted his head forward, had they not already been over this, "I want whatever you do kiddo. Whatever you want to be, you'll be, nothing more."

He turned to look out the window, watching the sky as it darkened, the sun disappearing under the horizon and heaved a sigh, "I think it's time for bed."

Jack felt the urge to pout but thought better of it, he still had more questions, but figured he could ask them at a better time. Besides, now that he said that, he noticed he was feeling a bit sleepy. It had been an exciting day for him, he's snuck off, met his father, followed him home, tried all sorts of new things, he was ready for at least a few hours shut eye.

Though Lucifer had said over dinner that he was going to get the required eight hours, he sure hoped he was bluffing, as he did not want to make the archangel angry at him for not being able to do as he was told.

The archangel pushed himself up from his spot on the couch, motioning for him to follow, "Oh you're going to sleep the entire night, that I will promise you, come on."

He stood by the counter as Lucifer made him a glass of warm milk, and eyed it suspiciously once it was handed to him, not sure how he felt about it. What if he didn't like it? Would he be mad if he didn't like it?  _Warm_ milk just sounded nasty. Milk was supposed to be cold, but he swallowed his worries, looking once at the archangel, and took a large sip from his cup.

The affect was immediate.

Jack had heard that warm milk, though it sounded gross, was a well known way to get young children to sleep. He had not expected it to work as fast as it did.

Lucifer was quick in snagging the empty glass from his hand, catching him up when his legs suddenly dropped from under him, lifting him up with a sort of ease.

"It sure does work that fast. Especially if one uses their grace as well.", Lucifer hummed softly, turning to walk them both down the hall towards the bedrooms, stopping into the spare one first to deposit him on the bed, "Don't think I can't tell when someone is exhausted."

He made quick work in tugging his shoes off, tucking the blankets up around him, and he ran a gentle hand through his hair, brushing his bangs back. Jack blinked up at him already half asleep.

"Sleep tight kiddo. You can ask me your other questions in the morning. I promise."

Lucifer smiled down at him one last time, his hand stilling in it's gentle petting, and he stood to make his leave.

Jack was asleep before he made it to the door.

* * *

_~I am brave, I am bruised_

_I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

_~~This Is Me , Keala Settle_

* * *

**_Jacks asking the questions guys! Luci called him his little light bringer! EEEHHHHHH! Jack gives Luci hope! Okay, but, like, did he kind of give him grace infused milk to make him sleep? And who doesn't like seeing Luci all paternal? What are some other questions Jack might have for his father? Will the Winchesters and Castiel figure out where he is? Will Jack's opinion of his real father change?_ **

**_SO MANY QUESTIONS!_ **


	4. We Are

**AN: And of course just another huge thank you and all the cookies for all the support and comments and feedback! You're the reason that I stay here guys, no joke, when the struggle is at its hardest it's your kind words that bring me right back to the place I need to be!**

* * *

_"Ok, so the links_

_In our chains_

_Make us strange_

_But really_

_They make us stronger"_

**_We Are~ Keke Palmer_ **

* * *

When he awoke the next morning it was something of a surprise, in the bunker, when he woke at the bunker it was always still dark out, he wasn't supposed to go outside but he liked looking at the sky.

Especially at night.

But this time when he woke, the sun was shining through the curtains, there was a bird somewhere out there and it was chirping. He smiled slightly at the warm feeling that filled the pit of his belly. He's woken up a number of times now, having been on earth for some time, but none of them had felt quite like this.

Jack rubbed at his eyes slightly, sitting up slowly, blankets pooled down in his lap and he stared at the colorful designs before throwing them aside. He looked at his white socks for a moment, a smile gracing his features as he remembered the archangels socks from the other night. He stretched and pushed himself up from the bed, padding to the door, he peered down the hall as if waiting for someone or something to pop out at him.

Nothing did.

Pushing the door open slightly he stepped out into the hall, peering into the master bedroom as he passed it, the room itself was spacious, just as sparsely furnished as the living room. There was a large bed, bigger then any bed he's ever seen, there's a desk covered in scrolls and books, a sword is leaned up against the side wall next to a large bay window.

And of course a dresser. He couldn't make out what they were pictures of, but there was several frames on the dresser, he swears there is one of him but he can't see close enough and doesn't dare step into the room to take a closer look.

So he moves on.

Jack wanders down the hall, taking the steps one at a time, rubbing at his eyes again.

The sun is shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky, not in their little bubble. There's not a noise in the house, other then him walking around, and he fears that perhaps Lucifer has left him. He doesn't understand why he fears such things, he's only really known him for a day, but then there is a part of him on the other hand that feels like he's known him all his short life.

He steps into the kitchen, smiling at the cup of apple juice waiting for him on the clutter-less table, and he takes a sip despite himself. It's fresh, cold, crisp, like an apple in a cup. Nothing added, all natural, and he loves it already. Next to his cup of juice is a small plate with a big muffin on it, chocolate chocolate chip, and he eats it quickly, looking around for the only other being who could be here but has yet to be seen.

The back door is open, and he slides his feet into his shoes, briefly wandering how they ended up there and off his feet, but pushes that aside in his peeking curiosity. He has yet to see the backyard, and he wants to, shoving the last piece of the muffin into his mouth and pushed the screen door open.

The backyard is bright. It's green. It's lush.

There's large flowers, larger then anything he's seen, and he's looked up many things on Sam's laptop. They're bright and full and its beautiful. There's trees, full and green, some baring fruit and some not. Under the shade of the trees, half shaded half not, is a lush garden. Full of flowers and vegetables.

His nerves at being alone here fade as his eyes come to rest on the back of the aforementioned archangel, bent over as he picked from the garden, setting freshly grown vegetables in a wicker basket next to him, and on the other side, a little growing pile of weeds. Jack smiles despite himself, stepping out into the grass, moving silently across to stand beside him.

A smile greets him, "Good morning, sleepy head, sleep well?"

Lucifer turns to look up at him, eyes shining almost as bright as the sun itself, a teasing smile gracing his features. Jack narrowed his eyes slightly, but he's been alive long enough to know when he's being teased, Sam teased him sometimes and it was all in good fun.

"You made me fall asleep."

"Me?", Lucifer dusted his hands off, leaning back slightly to look up at him better, a grin teasing at his lips, "And how would I have done that?"

Jack tilts his head slightly, "You did something to the milk you gave me!"

He stands, dusting his hands on his thighs, and crossing his arms loosely. The amusement is palpable, as father and son stare into each other's eyes. Jack feels something akin to triumph warm his belly when the elder looked away first. Reaching for the basket next to him, he rested it on his hip, "Nothing that shouldn't have been done."

It's not the answer he wants and he frowns, "What did you do?"

"I infused a bit of my grace into it. You are young. It helps strengthen the growing grace inside you.", he smirks slightly, "And it helps you sleep. Something I promised you'd do. And I don't make promises I can't keep."

Jack doesn't look impressed, but he let's it go, looking down at the basket he carries. Lucifer follows his gaze to the basket, the fresh ingredients, and he smiles slightly.

"These are for lunch. Let me set these inside real quick and we'll stay out here a bit.", he looked up, "I get the feeling that it's going to be a nice day today."

He smiles when the nephilim giggles softly at his comment, and the archangel leaves him momentarily to takes his basket inside, he returns with a bucket and motions to the trees baring the fruit behind them.

"Let's pick some. We're gonna make a pie and some more juice."

Jack beams at that last part, the juice is his favorite thing so far, and if he's getting more he's up for it. Lucifer chuckles at the boys excitement, leading them towards the small orchard, it is very clear that the yard is actually bigger then it looks. They wander in among the trees for a bit, he lets the boy try and find the best one to begin at, Jack stands before a tall apple tree, full of red glistening apples, and he beams up at it.

Lucifer comes to stand at his side, gazing up at the tree with him, "This one?"

"This one."

The morningstar nods, setting the bucket down beside him, and steps forward to reach for the first apple. Its plump and red, and it settles in his hand when he reaches for it, examining it closely first, for a moment, he takes a bite for taste. It's sweet, crisp, has a bit of a tartness to it, it's indeed perfect. He passes the apple back to the boy, Jack takes it gently, their fingers brush for a moment, and he takes a bite from the other side.

"Good choice kiddo."

He smiles at the praise, taking another bite from the apple, enjoying the treat. Lucifer smiles at him as he takes one last bite and sets it down next to the basket. He follows the archangel when he beckons him forward, "Come, I'm going to boost you up to that branch, you can reach some of the juicier apples from there."

Jack's not too sure about this one, he looks up at the branch, seeming so much higher then it had only moments ago, Lucifer bends slightly hands cupped together for a step up, "Come on. I promise not to let anything happen to you. Hop up.", he sets his foot on the archangels hands, fingers curling around his shoulders, and lets out a small noise as he's hoisted upwards. He reaches up quickly, hands grasping the branch, and he slides onto it fluidly.

Lucifer tugs at his foot until he looks down, the archangel points above him to another low hanging branch full of apples, smiling he reaches up to pick one and takes another bite.

"Hey! Don't eat them all! Or we won't have enough to make the pie and juice!"

He giggles softly and nods, dropping the apple into his fathers waiting hand, Lucifer shakes his head fondly and touches the side of the apple with a finger. It becomes whole once more in a moment's notice and he bends slightly to drop it into their bucket. They make a time of it, joking lightly between each other, and Jack feels a sort of ease with him that he hadn't thought he'd feel with his real father.

"Father?"

Jack drops another apple into his awaiting hand, Lucifer looks up at him slightly, "Yes kiddo?"

"Why do you have this garden?"

Lucifer takes a slight breath, bending to drop the apple in their almost filled bucket, and falls quiet for a moment.

"It reminds me of your uncle, Raphael, he once had a garden similar to this. He passed it on to another one of your uncles when he got older. And it's calming."

He looks back up, "I guess it reminds me of my home."

"What was your home like father?"

Lucifer pauses, staring up at him a moment, "My home?", Jack nods slowly, looking down at him, "Well. It was crowded. You would not believe how many aunts and uncles you have. But it was so full of life, so many personalities, full of life and beauty. My Father, your Grandfather wasn't always so absent, He used to care for us a great deal. My brothers, your uncles, they were my home. My strength and my anchor. I loved them, I still love them, no matter what we may do to each other."

Jack drops another apple into his hand, "What were you like? When you were younger?"

"When I was younger? Watch it buster. I'm not  _that_ old.", he smiles when the nephilim drops and turns to drop the apple into the bucket, "Actually, I was a lot like you when I was a fledgling, so curious and so eager to see everything. All this power at my finger tips and no knowledge of how to use it. So bright, so eager to find my way, to know my purpose, I see much of me in you."

Jack looks down slightly, for a moment, when he tugs on his foot, "All the good parts Jack. You are bright, so so bright, if you could see you the way I do you would know how truly beautiful you are. Do not worry so much. You will learn to control your power. But you are young yet, enjoy it little morningstar."

He smiles slightly, looking down again, and Lucifer straightens looking down at their full bucket.

"I think we have enough", the elder stood up straighter, raising his hands upwards, "Hop on down kiddo."

Jack gripped the branch and peered down, the distance seemed to grow exponentially, and he gripped his branch tighter not so sure of simply hopping down. Here he was, frightened of something so trivial as the height of his position. The biological child of an archangel, the second archangel to be specific, and he was frightened of something as silly as the height of something. Lucifer must have sensed his unease, he stepped closer, hands raised just that much higher.

"You're going to be okay. Just fine. I'll catch you. No matter what, I'll always catch you.", Jack met the archangels gaze and held it, "Trust me?"

There it was in the open, the biggest question that could be asked between the pair, from everything he's heard from Sam and Dean and Castiel about who Lucifer was and what he does he knows he shouldn't give him an ounce of trust, but from what he's learned, from what Lucifer's shown him this last day and a half he's been here, he's not so sure anymore. Confusion is making his head twirl and spin with so many things.

Did he trust Lucifer?

His grip tightened slightly, and he looked down to where his hands hovered, waiting for him, to catch him.

But was the trust there?

* * *

"Laugh at my apron again, and I will give you a reason to laugh, you hear me squirt?"

Jack clapped a hand over his mouth, giggling softly behind his hand, as he stares at the flour covered finger being pointed at him in a mock sort of sternness. Lucifer chuckles at him, tugging him closer by the strap of his own apron, Jack steps forward, standing right in front of him trying this for the second time. They stand so close that his father is a warm presence behind him, and large flour covered pale hands reach around him, resting next to his on the counter top.

It's hard not to laugh at his apron, covered in small dancing snowmen, it out of season as they seem to be in unending spring, but from what he's heard Lucifer burns cold, so it fits. It surprises him that he can be so warm but so cold, and despite what he's heard, he likes having him so close, close enough that when he shifts slightly he can feel the firm chest behind him, his back resting against the strong warm chest, the slightly bristled chin rub against his ear, and a smile ghosts over his features every time he has to shift his weight.

"So we have the flour, salt, and sugar mixed together? Right?"

He nods, "Yes father?"

The bristled chin rubs his ear slightly and he thinks that perhaps Lucifer is smiling but the nephilim doesn't turn to see.

"And the butter is all cut?"

He nods again.

"So let's mix it together, with the ice water, work it back and forth, like this."

Jack watches as Lucifer works the dough for their crust, pushing it out with his palms, spreading it, and folding it back over on itself, and repeat. He smiles when the large hands turn, palm up, waiting for him, and he smiles as the big fingers curl around his, showing and guiding him through the motions. Spreading the dough with his palms, working it outward, and then folding it back in again, and repeat.

"Think you can handle it on your own?"

He knows he can, he's a quick learner, when it comes to some things, but then he knows that if he says so that Lucifer is going to step away and he's not going to have the firm warm chest to his back or the bristled chin to his ear.

But he doesn't want to be needy and so he nods.

Lips press lightly to his ear, a fleeting feeling, there and then not, "You got this kiddo."

Lucifer steps away, washing his hands quickly, washing away the flour and sticky left over pie dough and immediately begins washing the apples. He works fast, cleaning the apples and peeling them, cutting them and getting them in the pan with butter and cinnamon and sugar, butter melted and flour makes it a paste, sugars both brown and white boiled in and the filling is complete.

Jack turns at the right moment, holding the dough out, "Done?"

The archangel smiles at him, feeling the dough for the right consistency, and cups the nephilims cheek as he takes the ball of dough, "Done. Perfect." he takes the dough ball and begins pressing it and folding it around the pan.

"Here taste?"

A wooden spoon is held out for him, cinnamon sugar apples on the end, and he takes a bite. The young nephilim smiles in delight, nodding enthusiastically, and takes another bite before he can pull the spoon away. Lucifer chuckles fondly, pulling the spoon back, and picks up a clean one in order to fill their pie.

Juice in the fridge cooling and settling.

Their pork chops are resting.

Peacock vegetables simmering on the stove.

And pie in the oven.

"Father, why do you like cooking?"

Lucifer washes his hands for the last time, reaching behind him to undo the apron he wears and then motioning for him to turn so he may undo the boys as well. All the while thinking over the question for the right answer.

"I enjoy it. It is calming, exciting, the thrill of taking multiple different things and making something amazing with them, something new. It calms the mind and the inner turmoil."

"It's fun!"

"And", he chuckles, "It's fun."

Lucifer turns them both towards the hall, the living room, "Why don't you go wash up, hop in the shower, we still have a little while before dinner's going to be done."

Jack looked up at him quickly, "I-I don't have any other clothes."

His father smiles at him and urges him forward, "If you think my powers so limited as to not ensure you'd have clean clothes to change into, then I'm slightly offended young man."

The boy smiles up at him and nods, "I don't doubt you power father! I promise!"

"I know you don't kiddo", he rubbed his head and Jack smiles slightly at the feeling, "Go take a shower and get cleaned up."

* * *

"Father?"

Jack was curled in the arm of the couch, both full, waiting for the pie to finish cooling. The entire house, though small, smells like apple pie and he likes the smell. Lucifer is next to him, reading one of his own books, again, and he hums at being called for, taking a moment to finish whatever sentence he was on and turned to look at the little nephilim smiling at the curiosity that shines in his youthful eyes. There's a flicker of gold, it sparkles in the stormy blue, and he notes his place on the page.

"Yes little one?"

He stills at the slip up, not knowing if they were at a place for such a name yet, in Heaven's society, a caretaker calls their fledgling  _'little one'_ , it's a pet name and something that's given fondly. Lucifer turns quickly, wondering if Jack knows such things, what exactly he's been told of his paternal family and what Castiel would want to tell him. When Jack says nothing on it he takes it as a sign that either he doesn't honestly know or the other hand that he accepted it as it was.

"What are my uncles like?"

Lucifer smiles, knowing who he means almost immediately, he has wanted to know what he knows of his uncles and what he can share. Though there are things that must be taken into consideration, not being exactly child appropriate, but most things would be okay.

"Which ones? You have many."

The boy giggles softly and he smiles at the sound, Jack curls up tighter and turns slightly, his foot brushing against the archangels thigh, "You know the ones!"

"I do, I do," Lucifer chuckles softly and closes his book, leaning forward to set it aside on the table to his left, reaching for the foot that keeps brushing against his leg and pulling it into his lap, massaging his thumb into the sole softly, "Which one do you want to hear about first? You have three."

He shrugs and Lucifer smiles, "Well then, your eldest uncle, Michael. What can I say about him? He's big. The biggest." he smiles as he remembers who his brother used to be, "Compared to him, in his true state, you would be a tiny thing. He could carry you in his palm. He was warm, the warmest in creation, and so  _soft_. He loved with all his being, was so protective of his family, we were his and nothing was going to touch us. He would adore you, I know it, one day hopefully you can meet him.", the hopes he has for that is not anything big and he doesn't hold his breath on it. Michael is not in the right state, he would be more of a danger to his son if they were to meet now, and that was not something he was willing to play with. His son's safety was priority to anything and everything.

After Michael, "Then of course there is your uncle Raphael. The Healer of Heaven. There is not much to say of him. He loves all without question. The garden I have is in memory of him, he loved gardening, he was the caretaker of the Garden Eden, at the center of Heaven.", he tugged the foot in his lap once, "He'd love you. And that you love the garden, he'd love that as well, there's nothing about you he wouldn't love. He'd love to meet you"  _if he could_. Lucifer would not tell him that Raphael would not be able to, dead at the hands of the one he'd chosen as his father figure. He did not like Castiel, not after all he had done to their family, but he would not do that to his son. Jack was fond of him, and so long as Jack was fond of him, he would be as considerate as he could be.

That left only one, "And last but certainly not least is your uncle Gabriel."

"Castiel said he was dead."

Lucifer bit his tongue, "He is not."

Jack unfolded slightly, perking up, "Really?"

"Your uncle Gabriel has learned many tricks in his life time, some of which I'm sure he'd be more then happy to teach you, but back on track here. No, your uncle Gabriel is not dead. He is good at hiding, and when he does not wish to be found he won't be, he does not want his being to be known, but he is doing well, eating as much sweets as he can."

"Like nougat?"

"He loves nougat, little one, and he would be very excited to know that you do too. He's the messenger, very swift, he would have a lot of fun with you."

They settle into a comfortable silence, watching the sun fall behind the horizon, slowly but surely the boy unfolds completely, his other foot creeping up into the archangels lap. Lucifer smiles at him and welcomes the second appendage, reaching for it with his other hand, pulling it up next to the other one. Jack sighs comfortably, more so then he has been for some time now, and finds himself dozing off slightly. The fingers still work into his soles, but not as much as they were, his eyes sort of close slightly, head resting against the back of the couch. Lucifer shifts slightly, bending forward to gather up his book once more, and they sit like that for some time, Lucifer reading his book rubbing his thumb lightly into the middle of his foot.

He expects to be woken up when the pie is cool enough.

* * *

_'And no one would_

_Replace not a thing_

_Mother or Father'_

**_We are~~Keke Palmer_ **

* * *

_SOOOO Luci and Jack are so cute! Jack asked Luci about his home! AND HIS UNCLES! EEEEHHHHHH! And Gabe is alive? DUHHH? Will Jack and Gabe get to meet? Will Lucifer go find him? What about that book Jack took? Will he find that as well? What are the Winchesters up to? Castiel? Will other characters from this season make an appearance? Will Jack get to see those pictures?_

_Stay tuned to find out!_


	5. Warrior

_**AN: I really don't have anything to say lol! I'm all out of authors notes at the moment!** _

* * *

_'You're my mortal flaw_

_I'm you're fatal sin'_

_Beth Crowley~~Warrior_

* * *

It was well within the third day when he finally built up the courage to go into the bedroom, not his own obviously, but the master bedroom. Lucifer's room. His father was cleaning up the space, putting clothes away, at first he had giggled at the thought of an archangel having so much clothes, and then Lucifer had held a pile of folded shirts and jeans out for him, instructing him to put them away in his room.

Finally they had something other then a sunny bright day, he wondered briefly if his father was in some sort of mood, but his worries were quickly dismissed by said archangel. It was just a rainy day, watering his garden and the small orchard, and with the rainy day it was a lazy day. The both of them had yet to change from there pajamas. He sat on the bed, legs tucked under him, picking at the quilt on the bed.

"Father who are those pictures of?"

Lucifer looked up at him, hanging a shirt in the closet and his attentions turned quickly from the nephilim to the pictures on the dresser top.

"Theres a few of my family, your family, your uncles, a couple of you."

"You have some of me?", Jack's up, off the bed, and kneeling to look at the pictures, he doesn't recognize anyone, though in some he sees his father, but its clear he's not the focus in the picture, a dark haired man with green eyes, another with electric blue, and there's a third with golden eyes similar to his.

Then there's him.

He smiles, "I think these ones are the best pictures.", he can feel the heat as his father bends over him to look at the pictures himself, and he feels the stubbly chin and the breathy chuckle as he registers what was being said. The young nephilim yelps when hands close around his waist, tugging him back, and they both fall back onto the bed, Jack giggles as arms wrap around his stomach.

"Personally, they're my favorite too,", fingers dig into his lower belly and he shrieks, his fingers curling around his fathers large hands, theres a snap and a quick flash, "And this one? This is my newest favorite."

The boy giggles softly, the fingers have stopped digging but haven't pulled away yet, Jack leans back smiling still and feels the stubble rub against his cheek. Lips press to the side of his cheek, under his ear, and he smiles again.

He's been here for almost a week now, and he's learned so much more about his father then he had ever learned from asking his questions to Dean and Castiel. He was nothing like they had made him out to be. They had made him sound hard, cold-hearted, plain old evil.

Like the bad guys in the movies he liked to watch, that was always triumphed by good, something to be taken out and the world ridden of.

But he's gotten to see a side to his father that he doesn't think they have had the blessing to see. Lucifer is soft, his touch can be gentle, it can be as hard as stone at a moments notice, but when the time did not call for it he could be so gentle. Guiding his hands as he teaches and shows him how to make certain things, boosting him up and catching him when he jumps from the trees. His voice doesn't have that tinge of the insane evil that he's come to expect, when he reads, from his own books and new ones, its deep but its smooth. Sometimes it lulls him to sleep, when they sit on the couch and he reads to him from his book, and when he speaks in general, he's inclined to listen.

And he doesn't get annoyed with all his questions.

Jack knows that Castiel is fond of him but sometimes he get's the feeling that he get's frustrated by his questions. And he makes him feel bad for asking about his fathers family. Not that he feels as if Castiel does it on purpose, or he sure hopes its not on purpose, but he makes him feel bad asking about his family.

Lucifer welcomes his questions, answering them to the best of his ability, and making sure that he's satisfied with his answer.

And he's playful, so so playful, a welcoming change to the general environment of the Winchesters bunker, chuckling and laughing. They play together, from chasing each other in the garden out back, Lucifer chasing him in the small orchard and inevitably catching him when he'd sprayed him in the back with cold water whilst he was distracted pulling weeds from the garden, and to moments like this, fingers poised in his lower belly and snapping a picture as he laughs freely.

Jack enjoys this part of his father that he's gotten to meet. Gotten to know, and he wishes he can share this part of him with the others too, maybe if they knew how he could really be then they'd let him stay with him, they could all be together, one big happy family.

He hears his father chuckle, pulling him from his thoughts, and he smiles at the feeling. It's a tingly feeling, it feels strange, a sensation he's not used to just yet. Lucifer told him that it was called  _'tickles'_ and has something to do with the nerve endings, something like that.

"But I'm happy to hear that you like my pictures, kiddo", Jack giggles again turning slightly, his father chuckles again and follows him as he tries to turn away. The boy yelps as he's tugged aside, tossed onto the large bed itself, and Lucifer pushes himself up and sets the camera on the dresser, "I'm going to print these later."

Jack smiles, sitting up on the bed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"What are we going to do today father?"

Lucifer was back to putting the clothes away, folding towels now, and stepped out of the room to put them in the hall closet. Jack found himself distracted by the sword still leaning against the side wall. He crawled over the mattress to get closer, reaching out for the hilt, a hand closed around his wrist and pulled it back right before he was able to grasp the smooth metal.

"Don't touch it Jack", Lucifer's voice is firm, and he tugs his hand back, his grip is firm but its gentle, "That's my sword. It's made directly from my grace. I don't know what sort of affect it could have on you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

He nodded, pulling away from it, not wanting to make his father angry at him.

"And Jack?", Lucifer was not done yet, the nephilim turned away from the quilt and looked back up, he was holding a book out to him, an old book with a worn cover, lettering on the top faded almost completely, his heart catches when he realizes which book it is, "Next time just ask."

He took the book, the one he'd hidden in his jacket on the first night here, looking sheepish and guilty. He didn't like making Lucifer cross with him, he didn't want to be a bad kid, and yet at the end of everything thats what he did. He hurt people and did bad things.

"Hey?", a warm hand brushed his cheek, tilting his head upwards, his eyes meeting those of his father. Lucifer smiled down at him softly, thumb rubbing over his cheek tenderly, he wasn't happy that he had tried to hide such a book from him but he wasn't as upset about it as the boy clearly thought he'd be, "I'm not mad at you. Just, next time, ask me okay?"

"Yes father.", Jack wanted to look down but Lucifer wouldn't let him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay kiddo, do you know how to read it?"

Jack shook his head, tucking the book in closely, there was some of the words he knew. Some he recognized, he wasn't sure how he did, as he was sure he had never seen them before he had seen them in this book, but he  _knew_ them.

"Some of them. But only a few words."

Lucifer looked vaguely impressed, even with what little he admittedly knew of the writing, even knowing what some of those words meant at such an age and having never seen them before was enough to impress anyone. He smiled, waiving for him to scoot over, and sat next to him on the bed, holding a hand out for the book. Jack looked down at it for a moment before he handed it over, Lucifer smiled faintly, rubbing a hand over the cover, as if he knew who had written it.

"It was your uncle's."

"Uncle?"

"Raphael.", Lucifer turned to look at him, "One of many, he was smarter then the rest of us, eager to learn." He smiled, nudging him with an elbow, "Just like you.", Jack felt his cheeks heat up at being compared to his uncle and his father chuckled, "He wrote everything down. Think of it as a, manual, to being an angel, an archangel. Spells and chants, different medicines, everything you could ever need he wrote in these."

"There are more?"

"There was," his tone grew softer, sadder almost, as if there was some sort of anguishing memory behind the books, "I was only able to salvage a few of them. Most have either been destroyed or lost to time. I believe he had one still on him, there was one, he carried it everywhere. I don't know where it could be now."

Lucifer leaned back into his pillows, tugging the nephilim back with him by his shirt, Jack sidled up close to him.

"It's written in old enochian, the enochian only an archangel would know, it's not surprising that you would instinctively recognize some of the words."

He opened the book, running his fingers over the old faded writing, smiling softly. It was as if he was here, in this writing, Raphael was there with them in the room. His grace twisted sadly, he missed his brother, his  _brothers_ , and then the sadness hardened to anger, anger at Castiel for his deed in killing his younger brother.

Jack leaned in closer, his hair brushed against his cheek, a small hand curled around his on the page.

"Will you teach me how to read it?"

And that anger faded, he was stumped for a moment, that this was the result. In his right he had every reason to be angered at what had been done to his family at that seraphs hands, but this boy, he calmed even his worst rage. Lucifer found that he just  _couldn't_ stay angry with this little one around.

He wasn't sure if he knew the affect he had on him, it was all that much better if he didn't, it was a powerful gift.

Jack was looking up at him inquisitively, eyes wide, and he smiled down at him, "If that's what you want."

He nodded, and Lucifer smiled, his brother would like his child, indeed.

"Alrighty, so, we'll start easy for you, this word here is  _ **Nanenoha**_."

"Nanenoah?"

Lucifer smiled, " _ **Nanenoha.**_ "

Jack rolled it on his tongue, sounded it out slowly, watching as his father spoke it, as he formed the word.

"Nane...noha...?"

He tried again when Lucifer nodded his head encouragingly, " _ **Nane...noha...Nanenoha.**_ "

"Good!"

The boy beamed at the praise, his father chuckled at it, pulling him closer, squeezing him into his side. Jack looked up at him brightly, smiling widely, feeling proud that he had made his father proud, that he had said it correctly, "What's it mean?"

"Saviour."

"Saviour?"

His father smiled down at him, "That's what you are,  _ **Nanenoha**_."

Jack smiled bashfully at him, they moved on to another word, Lucifer spoke it first, "This one is  _ **Nanaz**_."

"Nan...as?"

"Close,  _ **Nanaz**_."

" _ **Nan...az...Nanaz**_."

"And that?"

"You're a quick learner, aren't you, it means 'Light'."

Jack beamed at the praise Lucifer spurted at the accomplishment he had, getting it correct at the second try, and he ducked into his fathers shoulder. Lucifer kissed the top of his head, " _ **Pil Janadam Nadas**_."

"What?"

"Figure it out."

Lucifer chuckled when he took the book from him, trying to figure out what he had said, looking over his shoulder and helping when he tried to sound out the words. Jack huffed when he couldn't find what he was looking for and turned an annoyed glare up at his father.

"What did you say?"

The archangel shook his head, "I'm not saying, you're going to have to figure it out, and tell me what I said."

Jack was determined, he was going to figure out what was said, and he was going to do it because he wanted to know, it was eating at him to know. Lucifer chuckled down at him, rubbing his arm with his hand, and motions to the book.

"It's in there. We'll make this a bit of a game. I'll say a small phrase and you have to find it, tell me what it means, and say it back."

He liked games, and there was no better time then on a rainy day, then to sit in the big cozy bed in fathers room and learn how to speak and read old enochian. Being half archangel, it was only right they supposed, and Jack felt it brought him closer to his family.

* * *

"Dean we have to find him.", Sam was bent over a map, trying to pin where exactly Jack could have gone, Castiel was trying to track his grace and was having no such luck, where ever he was Jack was completely hidden, either by his own doing or anothers, but there was no locating him, there was no telling where he was and he hoped his greatest fear hadn't become a reality.

They all knew that Lucifer was somewhere out there and it was unanimously agreed on that keeping him and Jack separate was best for everyone involved. Lucifer was not a good person, and though the way he talked about wanting to meet his son intoned that he had no ill intentions, he was a bad influence. One that Jack had no need of. He was better without him.

Dean shrugged, taking a sip from his beer, "Sammy, kid's gonna turn up, and when he does well nab him, give him a piece of our mind, and be on our way."

"Aren't you at least the slightest bit worried! I mean, he's still so new to the world and with Lucifer out there somewhere, who knows!"

Well, that was true, that was most certainly an issue they had to worry about, as that was all they needed. Kid and parent running into each other, parent teaching kid how to be evil as was in his blood, and kid helping destroy the world.

Dean set his beer down.

"If we only had the nephilim tracking spell still."

Castiel walked into the room, holding one of Jack's shirts, "We can trying scrying for him."

Scrying. Why hadn't they thought of that, it was a good idea, Rowena had done so to find Lucifer for Crowley once. Why wouldn't they be able to to locate his son.

* * *

Jack was waiting for him on the porch, waiting and waiting and waiting, he said he had to go into the town to get some things, and promised to bring him back some new books. He has been waiting for what feels like forever, and when he peers inside he knows something is wrong, and he feels the power deep in his belly begin to swell up inside him.

Long since had he set his book down, having read well into his uncles book, learning new words and phrases and such. He wanted his father to come back so he could show him what all he had learned.

But he wasn't here yet.

It's been nearly three hours.

And somewhere deep down, something uneasy settles in his belly, something has happened.

He's not sure what.

But he knows it's something bad.

* * *

Lucifer grunts as he's shoved into a cell, turning quickly, ramming into the thick metal door. The loud clang echoes around him, bouncing off the stone walls, and he screams his fury. His grace is being repressed by the manacles around his wrists, how Asmodeus had figured out how to make something like these annoying things was beyond him but they would do nothing to stop him when he managed to get them off.

And he would.

Something behind him moved, rustling, chains clanking against the stone. Slowly he turned to look at who his cell mate was, and he felt his grace run cold, and he rushed forward. Golden eyes stared up at him, wide and defeated and so frightened, blood was dripping from a wound somewhere hidden beyond his hair line.

Rage boils in his belly at the sight of his lips.

_"Gabriel?"_

* * *

Jack waited until the sun had set, nearly disappearing behind the edge of the horizon, when he turned and headed back inside. Lucifer didn't like him being outside when it was dark, even with the warding around their little house and magical garden in the back, he didn't like him being outside when the sun went down and the street lights came on.

He paced the living room anxiously.

Worry was eating at him and he wasn't sure what to do, his father was in trouble, he just knew it. He didn't know how he knew but he did and he wanted to find out where he was, but he had said not to do any of the spells without him being there, and he didn't want to disobey him.

But he didn't know what else to do.

_Sam._

Sam would know what to do.

He wasn't sure if it would work, seeing as Lucifer was the one who had made the warding, and he'd been here how ever long without being found out so he wasn't sure what he'd be able to do to them. But he's heard from multiple people that he was stronger then his father, so there was a chance he could overpower it.

Jack stilled, freezing in place, and closed his eyes to concentrate. He could feel his fathers power swirling around this place, in the warding, in the house itself, and from the sword up stairs in his room.

_'Sam? Sam. I need you.'_

"Jack?"

He opened his eyes, smiling slightly at the sight before him, the three people in the middle of the living room. Castiel was looking around, trying to find a way to break the warding on this place, and Sam rushed forward.

"Where have you been? You don't just run off like that! What were you thinking? Are you okay?"

The boy nodded, "I am fine! You have to help me! Father is in trouble!"

Dean hummed, smelling the left over aroma of fresh made apple pie, "Cas is fine kid. He's right there."

Castiel stepped forward as if to assure the nephilim but Jack shook his head, that as not who he meant, his father was in trouble. He knew it. He didn't know how or why, but he knew he was in trouble, and he was going to get him back.

"No. Not uncle. My father, Lucifer-"

"Jack we've been over this alre-"

"You don't know him like I do! He's not  _bad_! ", Jack turned to plead, eyes wide, "Please Sam! You don't know him! Please!"

Dean shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, Sam waved him down and turned to look at the little nephilim indulgently, "Jack. He's lying to you."

"No he's not. He doesn't lie.", he felt his temper roll, he had been so sure that Sam would help him, "You're  _going_ to help me."

"Jack, let us leave here, this is no place for you to be."

Castiel set a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off, something within him, deep inside, rolled and awoke. Something old and strange and big and powerful. He felt it bubble up in his belly like it was going to explode from him. Something old and ancient, and it was ready to explode, they all backed away when his eyes suddenly swirled a threatening gold and he stepped forward, trying to stand above Castiel.

" _ **Ol bolape vaoresa elasa a canilu de pareme ol elasa conisa ta elasa solpeth.**_ "

Silence fell over the room. Castiel blinked, and despite his own desire, he bowed his head.

" _ **Ninin**_."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, "Cas. What did he just say?  _How_ did he say it?"

The seraph bowed to the nephilim's will. His word be done. It was a command, sharp, ancient power backing every word, something he could not disobey. Not a direct order.

"He commanded me to do as he says."

"What?", Sam looked between them quickly, Jack stared intently at the angel before him, eyes glowing gold, bright, powerful. "What did he say?"

"Exactly, something I do not know, I do not understand the ancient enochian, the old tongue. The tongue of the Archangels." Castiel looked away, downwards, the last he had heard such words and seen such power was from one Archangel, "It translates loosely to  _'I am over you the blood of archangel run through me you will do as told soldier you will listen.'_ A direct command."

* * *

"Little brother what have they done to you?", Gabriel had scooted away from him as soon as he was able, the chain dragging across the floor, but even he couldn't turn away the comfort the older archangel could offer him, and Lucifer looked up when a shivering body sidled up as close as it could to his side. Lucifer turned, curling his arms around him, and hefted him into his lap. The messenger was much too big to sit in his lap, but seeing the condition he was in, not even he was so cold-hearted to push him away. The cuffs around his own wrists made it hard to do much, but what little grace he could push to his finger tips, he used to heal the smaller cuts and bruises, tracing along his face and temple, running through his matted hair.

Gabriel whimpered softly, leaning into his shoulder, scooting closer. His lips dribbled with blood and saliva.

How he wanted to scream.

To shout.

Utter anything.

The elder archangel curled a hand around his mouth, palm pressing close, cool to the heated skin. Grace, what little he could access, seeped through and into the wounds.

" _ **Polo vasi jocal.**_ "

His younger brother sighed deeply, resting limply on his older brothers shoulder, fingers picked softly at the thread and he whined when it pinched too tightly. Lucifer shushed him softly, kissing his forehead softly, and went back to picking at the knot.

" _ **Nasosa pim Vanosima**_ **.** "

* * *

Jack stared at the object in question, eyes still burning a hot gold, but the power that had swelled in his belly before was no longer empowering him, Lucifer had been very firm on his stance when he said that he should never touch his sword. He had not budged in the slightest.

But there was nothing else here.

And it was like it called to him, urging him to take it, he reached out for it slowly, hand hovering over it just an inch.

And then his fingers curled around the hilt and he stood up, it was light in his hand. Not too heavy. Balanced. It was just right. Jack stood, looking at the sword, watching as the blade seemed to shimmer in the light.

"I'm coming father. I promise."

* * *

_'That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior'_

_Beth Crowley~~Warrior_

* * *

_**So it's a bit longer then the other chapters! And a lot is happening! I hope it wasn't too much lol! Not take-backsies! BAHAHA!** _

_**BUUUUTTTT!** _

_**LUCI TEACHING JACK HOW TO SPEAK ARCHANGEL ENOCHIAN! YESSSSSSSS! TEACHING HIM HOW TO READ FROM ONE OF RAPHAEL'S OLD JOURNALS! EEEEEEHHHHHH! Luci and Jack fluff is life, lets be honest, absolute real life. And Gabriel? He's here? Will he get to meet Jack? Speaking of, Jack called the trio to Lucifer's house? Lucifer didn't come back? Jack touched Lucifer's sword? He ordered Castiel like an Archangel would? Apple, tree? Will Luci be happy that his kiddo is coming for him?** _

_**ANDDDDD:** _

_**Translations for above:** _

**_'Polo vasi jocal' - you are okay_ **

**_'Nasosa pim vanosima' - trust in me Gabriel_ **

" _ **Ol bolape vaoresa elasa a canilu de pareme ol elasa conisa ta elasa solpeth.**_ "  _ **\- i am ruler over you the blood of archangel run through me you will do as told soldier you will listen**_

" _ **Ninin**_."  ** _\- Hail_**

**_'Nanenoha' - Saviour_ **

**_'Nanaz' - light_ **


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Yea no, I don't honestly have much to say again, sooooo, not really an authors note tonight either!** _

* * *

"You would love him,", he curled his arms tighter, pulling the younger higher up on his lap, he had been talking nonstop for a while now, trying to keep the younger distracted from the pain of his lips as he slowly but surely pulled the thread out, "He's so innocent and full of such beauty."

Lucifer grasped one of Gabriel's hand, squeezing tighter to lend him strength, the younger clenched his fingers when the pain became too much, whining into his shoulder. When he did the elder would stop, curling his hand around his cheek, whispering soft words of comfort down to him.

"You two are going to cause me more trouble then you're worth. And I'll take every moment of it.", He worked slowly and diligently to pull it out as smoothly as he could, not wanting to cause him anymore unnecessary pain, "I'll pretend to be upset with the both of you but you know I won't be. Not really."

Despite his pain and his unease, Lucifer knows that Gabriel is hanging onto every word, interested in this little nephew he has but has never had the honor of meeting, not yet. He knows that he's captivated, curious, and is grateful from the distraction from his own suffering at the moment.

And though he's never admit it, he's happy his older brother is here, happy to be seated as so on his lap, feeling an arm curled around his waist to keep him from moving any which way. Asmodeus had wanted him to kill his brother, and though there is a part of him that would like to if only to return that favor, the other part of him can't. Can't come to actually do the deed, because despite everything, this is his older brother. The older brother who taught him everything. Who caught him when he fell. Who made even the worst seem brighter.

That didn't mean that he wasn't rightfully pissed that his beloved big brother had attempted to kill him.

He was just smart enough when to pick his battles.

Lucifer tapped his index finger to his cheek, drawing his attention, and pulling him from his thoughts.

"Little brother, I'm going to pull the string out now, I'm not going to lie.", he looked down at him sadly, "It's most probably going to be a bit painful."

Gabriel nodded as best he could, at this point the simple intake of breath was excruciating, and though he didn't want to pain of having the dreaded wire pulled out he also knew that having it removed was his best and only option.

He squeezed his brother's fingers, and the elder matched his grip with one just as tight, and slowly Lucifer tugged at the end of the wire. It hurt, like taking a piece of string and tugging it through raw flesh, like when one gets a splinter and you go to pull it out, its a pinched sort of sting that makes him whine and fresh tears spring to his eyes.

Something about his brother has changed, he's not sure what it is, but this Lucifer is not the same Lucifer he'd had the displeasure of seeing a couple years ago. Lucifer whispers soft words of encouraging comfort down at him as he pulls the impossibly long thread out, in both old enochain and english, until he finally tugs the ending piece free and curls his hand around his lips completely.

None were as good at healing as Raphael had been, but they all knew the basics of it, Lucifer pushes his grace, painfully, through the restraints made by his manacles, gritting his teeth as he lets it soak into his younger brothers lips. Gabriel sighs at the soothing feeling of the coolness of his older brothers touch on the burning skin of his lips, leaning into his brothers shoulder. He can feel the rough stubble that covers his brothers chin as Lucifer leans down, pressing his lips to the side of his head, and he closes his eyes for the first time in what feels like forever.

* * *

It felt weird, the sword in his hand, there was a power in it, something old and strong. Jack sucked in a breath as he tried to get a grip on it trying to handle the power, wrap himself around it. He remembers when his father told him that his sword was like a part of his grace (whatever that was? is that what his powers were called? grace?) and wondered if he could use it to help him find his father.

Castiel was starring at the back of the boys head from where he stood in the opposing kitchen doorway, he had no desire to help find Lucifer, of all the angels he could be forced to find, but the inner wiring to follow the command of an Archangel was an overpowering force all of its own, and it was something he couldn't ignore nor chose not to obey.

It was in his grace.

The power of commanding the soldiers of Heaven must be hereditary.

He felt his heart race at the sight of Lucifer's sword, it had not been seen for ages, most had thought Michael had had it destroyed, or it had been lost in the fall, and yet there it was clutched in the nephilims hand. It was off-putting, he looked more like his father standing like that then Castiel had ever seen.

"Cas why do you have to do what he says? I mean, no offense to him or anything, but he's a kid.", he looked over as Dean came to stand next to him, looking over at the nephilim standing on the other side of the living room.

Nothing about this was okay, they should just leave the devil where ever he was taken to, take the kid, and get outta dodge.

"If it were so simple. He gave an order."

"Like I said, he's a  _kid_."

Castiel shook his head, clasping his hands behind his back, "He is the son of an Archangel and he gave an order. I have to obey. It is not a choice that I have."

Sam was across the room now, trying to reason with the child, but Jack wasn't having any of it. He was determined now, Lucifer was teaching him how to read the book from his uncle Raphael, he promised they'd make apple dumplings next when he'd enjoyed making the pie so much, and they were having a good time and having fun and he wanted his father back.

Jack shook his head, his fingers tightening around the hilt of the archangel sword in his hand, and the seraph saw his temper roll slightly, his soul-grace fluttered with anger and upset.

"We are getting my father back Sam. I...I want him back.", he looked down at the sword he clutched in his hand, "I thought you'd understand Sam."

The boy shook his head to clear the thoughts that came pouring in, focusing more on the need to get his father back, and his eyes flashed gold and Castiel stood up straighter at the silent call for attention.

"I know where to go."

* * *

"I know what you're thinking Gabe, I know what it is, but there is no way that he would do something so foolish", Lucifer was leaning back against the wall, brushing his fingers through his younger brothers dirty hair, Gabriel only hummed in response ducking deeper into his shoulder, "I mean. He knows what would happen if he did, you think he knows right?, but I'm sure if the all the chaos is because he's here, he'll come to know."

He felt his brother adjust his position slightly, grasping at his shirt tightly, "Apple...meets...tree..."

"I was not that bad. How would you even know? You weren't even there."

"Michael...liked...to...tell...stories."

Lucifer smiled slightly, the messengers voice was weak and harsh sounding due to disuse. But that was intended to change, once he got his brother out of here, and into a shower he intended to get him into a bed so he could heal. Gabriel wasn't going to leave that bed for anything.

And then he'd turn his attentions towards his boy. They were going to have words, so so many words, and he was going to be grounded for all his eternal life. He just had to find him first, and find out if it was really him that was down here causing this much trouble.

And he was sure that it was him.

By the sounds of it, he just had to wait, the real question was just how long he would have to wait for.

* * *

Jack hadn't thought that he was possibly getting in over his head until they were down in the throne room of Hell surrounded by demons, and Asmodeus lounging on his fathers throne as if this was nothing but a big parade for him, and it was only a matter of time until he got what he wanted.

And they all knew that what he wanted was Jack, or more precisely, Jack's power.

"Jackie boy, what is this pleasure of having you stormin into my humble abode, are you here to accept my offer of finding your true potential?"

Castiel hovered over the nephilims shoulder, the more sensible part of him knew that this was a bad idea and it was in their best idea to get out of here and regroup, he still didn't get what Lucifer had done to Jack to have him want to get him back so horribly, nothing good he supposed, but he could not back away. Jack had ordered him here and here he would stay.

"I know you have my father and I want him back."

Asmodeus threw his legs over the side of the chair, straightening up, his feet planting on the floor clapping his hands together, "But my little friend, you're father is right there, from what I have heard you aren't very fond of good ol'Luci and you consider  _that_ there your father."

Castiel perked up, perhaps the demon might make some sense here after all, talking about how Jack really felt and who his real family was would get them back in the right frame of mind and they could go back to fighting to bad guys and getting on home to the bunker.

Sam and Dean adjusted slightly, trying to pick a demon to aim at, and struggling to not feel the slightly overwhelming fact of how out numbered they were.

Jack tightened his fingers around the sword.

"Whats changed? Has he finally told you of how red his hands are? Your little father there?"

Castiel felt himself grow cold, there was things in his past that he did not need Jack to know, it was not something someone his age should hear. Asmodeus smiled, leaning slightly to the right to peer over the nephilim boys shoulder, his smile was like a dagger.

"Did he tell you about Jane?"

Jack tilted his head, "Who is Jane?"

Asmodeus smiled wider, "She would have been your cousin. Poor little Jack boy the only one left of his species. Ask him, my friend, ask him about this cousin of yours."

* * *

"Luci...do...you...feel...that?"

Lucifer hummed, nodding slightly, and his grace rolled under the suppression of the manacles around his wrists. They were most certainly going to have words after this. He had told that boy not to touch his sword for a reason. There was no telling how his grace would affect Jacks, he was still so young and so inexperienced at controlling his own power let alone the power his sword has.

"He's going to be in so much trouble."

* * *

Ketch wheezed, slumping over in pain, "Open the door.", he had never actually met the archangels son before, but this being the first time, it was enough for him to come to the conclusion that he did not want to meet him again. He had thought the boy would be naive, easy to meld into what was needed, but it seemed the archangels stubbornness was hereditary.

He swallowed when the tip of a blade pressed to his throat, it burned, like dry ice pressing to his neck, "Open. The. Door."

The boy was only so many months old and already he was a force to reckon with, Ketch pushed the blade away from his skin, digging into his jacket for the key.

"Alright alright, there is no need to be so nasty, we are all friends here, are we not?"

"We are not friends and I do not like you."

Well, that hurts.

He ducked, unlocking the cell door, the inner tumblers rumbled and creaked as they unlocked themselves. The brit took a step back as the door opened, cringing at the blade Castiel had sticking in his back, Jack stepped forward a step as a silhouette stepped into the door way. Another poked out from around the shoulder, cautious, but curious.

"When I said you weren't to touch my sword, I seem to remember being very specific about it, and I'm not sure which part you didn't understand."

"Father!"

* * *

Lucifer pet the back of the boys head softly, they had been standing in the door way for a good five minutes now, and he was seriously refraining from smirking proudly at the other angel, Jack was hugging  _him_. He honestly wasn't sure how he was able to handle this combination, Gabriel hanging onto him from behind, this kiddo hanging onto his front, and in his right hand he grasped his sword.

"Why are you so soft?", there's a hint of amusement that paints his tone and he scratches at the back of his head, "You shouldn't be this soft."

"But I learned it from you."

There's a soft chuckle from behind him and he chooses to ignore Gabriel for the moment as he leans down to whisper into his sons ear, Jack giggles softly, turning as much as he's able, "I have a reputation to uphold kiddo so careful who you call me a softie in front of."

He smiled down at the little guy, pecking lightly at his nose, and curled him into his side.

"So. We have two archangels," Lucifer looked between the crowd that was gathered, "Two hunters, one seraph, a brit, and an angel baby." he rubbed at the nephilims shoulder, " _My_ angel baby. Did you really miss me that bad that you got the whole gang back together to come get me?"

Jack smiled and ducked into his shoulder, the archangel smiled and squeezed his arm, now all they had to do was get out of here. He lifted his sword slightly and peered over his shoulder at his younger brother, poking at his lips quietly, face still pale, and most probably not able to stand on his own.

He had a bone to pick.

"Jackie, you stay with your uncle Gabriel," "Uncle?" "While I go have a few choice words with my prince."

The nephilim turned quickly, causing Lucifer to raise an eyebrow as he turned to look down at him, Jack looked down for a moment at the look he received. It was a look only a parent could give when one was already skating on thin ice and should tread very carefully, though his intentions were in the right place, but he couldn't really expect his father to be too thrilled that he would deliberately put himself in danger like he had.

"But father-"

"No buts. You stay with your uncle. He can't seem to stand on his own," Gabriel smiled slightly, painfully, and waived at him from over Lucifer's shoulder, "And there's no better time for you two to meet and begin plotting my end. Besides, you, my angel baby, are already on thin ice as it is."

He stared at him until he looked down and nodded, "Yes father," Lucifer smiled down at him proudly and kissed the side of his head, "Good boy. Take your uncle and the brothers back to the house little one, Castiel with me."

Gabriel stumbled when his older brother pulled him around, guiding his arm around the boys shoulders, the messenger smiled down at the nephilim, "Nice...to...meet...you...youngin..."

Jack smiled at his new uncle, "Hi!", and turned back towards his father, "You'll come back too right?"

Lucifer nodded, leaning closer to his child, he curled his fingers around the back of his neck and pressed their foreheads together, "I will be back before you even notice I was gone," he squeezed the back of his neck softly, "So you both better be showered and on the couch by the time I get there."

Jack giggled again and nodded, gripping the back of his uncles tunic, Lucifer stood back up and rotated his wrist, spinning his sword once, "Now be gone with you baby angel and baby messenger."

"Not a bab-"

The Morning Star flicked his wrist at the quartet, cutting the aforementioned  _'baby messenger'_ off mid-sentence. Lucifer flexed his sword again, turning to look at the seraph, there was still some animosity there and he was sure that it was not going anywhere for a long time.

"Come Castiel. We're going to have words with one Asmodeus. We are going to have words. With my sword. To his person. It's going to be awesome."

* * *

"He may like action movies. With heroes. Bad guys being defeated. And I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

The audacity of this angel, trying to come to him to tell his son that he was best coming back to the bunker with him and the Winchesters, and that it was best that he has no further contact with the archangel in question.

Lucifer set his sword on the table, crossing to wash his hands in the sink, and leave his shoes by the back door. There was no way he was tracking all this mud and other various  _liquids_ into his house.

"But you know what else he likes?", he dried his hands on a dish towel, "He likes to sit out on the back lawn and watch the stars. He likes to go out into the back orchard and pick the apples, he likes to eat them and juice them and make pastries with them."

Lucifer turned, poking a finger into the shorter angels chest, "He likes to run around and play in the trees and he likes to pick the veggies in the garden. He likes it when you chase him through the trees and when you read to him."

He leaned down, eyes narrowed only slightly, "You think you know my son better then I do? Granted, I'll give you that you may have been with him longer, but do you really know him? Did you know that he likes funky socks? He likes apple juice? Did you know that he has this little ticklish spot on the side of his belly that makes him curl up and squeak? Did you know that when he giggles his eyes shine?"

Castiel stared up at the archangel, for a moment he feared that perhaps he had overstepped, not something he was used to feeling around his siblings as of lately, "That is nice to know. But I-"

"And think its better to keep him locked away in the bunker. Out of sight. Where you can keep track of him and his power."

Lucifer gave him a look, stepping back, and turned to leave him where he stood. Gabriel and Jack had indeed showered, and curled together on the couch to watch a movie as they waited for the elder archangel to come home again, it had taken a bit longer then had been expected but they seemed to have been okay.

The discussion was clearly over, as Lucifer left him standing there in the doorway of the kitchen, to watch as he softly stepped into the living room, pausing the movie before they missed too much of it, and knelt to scoop the young boy up. Jack sighed, curling closer into his fathers shoulder, and curled his fingers into the archangels shirt.

He turned to look at the younger angel, Jack cradled in his arms carefully, his head resting against the archangels shoulder, tucked partially under his chin.

"Did you know that when he falls asleep he likes to curl around something? A person? A stuffed toy?", Lucifer kissed the side of his head, "Now if you  _excuse_ me while I go put my angel baby to bed. Way passed his bed time as it is."

And he turned to carry him up the stairs, leaving the sleeping archangel, and the stunned seraph behind.

"That...is...sooooo... _cute_..."

* * *

**Okay so who doesnt like Luci calling Jack his 'baby angel' and Gabe 'baby messenger'! I didn't include the scene with Luci and Cas 'talking' to Asmodeus! But I'll probs make a scene for it! Just to see Asmodeus get his butt handed to him! Lucifer telling Cas off! About all the things he's learned about his kiddo! Gabe and Jack have met, will they get along? Will Luci have his hands full? Will Jack be forced to go back to the bunker? Will Lucifer and him have a talk about him taking his sword?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: okay bit of a note today! Anyone see the last episode? Jack staying to kill AU!Michael? Ummmm, no child, you are a baby, you should not be killing people! And did anyone else say, 'those who hesitate, disintergrate' when Zach hesitated and Jack blew him up? Cause I did. Luci would be proud. Proud but upset. Wonder what his reaction would be if he knew that his kiddo was stuck in the same world he tried so hard to get out of.**

* * *

 

He knew as soon as he woke up the next morning, looking down at the green and blue quilt draped over his legs, that at some point in the middle of the dark night his father had returned, as there was only one person who knew that he liked to sleep with the stuffed serpent he'd won at the fun fair three weeks ago.

They didn't get out very often but when they did they always had something fun to do. He'd never been to a fun fair before, there's lots of things they have done that he's never seen before, he's so new to the world.

The child threw his quilt away and jumped out of bed, leaving Castiel in the hall outside his bedroom door, and jumped down the stairs two at a time. He was back! He was back and there was only one place he would be at this time in the morning and only one thing he would be doing, and he knew exactly where to look!

"Father! Father! You're back!"

Lucifer laughed, turning at the right moment to catch him up, Jack giggled excitedly bouncing in place. His hands folded, behind his back, as father and son looked each other over. They swayed, the archangel liked swaying, Jack hugged himself to the Morning Star's chest tightly, breathing in deeply, "Don't think that just because you are being this cute means your out of trouble." He shook his head, curling his fingers around the boys waist, "But we'll get to that later, first and foremost, what do you want for breakfast?"

Jack thought about it, a thoughtful expression taking over his youthful features,"French to-!" he giggled softly and curled into himself slightly, Lucifer looked towards the ceiling feigning innocence, "What was that?"

"Fre-stop!", he squeaked softly, giggling excitedly, and curled into his fathers chest slightly, hands shooting down to his, little fingers curled around big ones, Lucifer smiled, biting his lip in an attempt to keep a straight face, still looking up at the ceiling above.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?"

Jack tugged at his fathers hands, breathy giggles still making his shoulders quake, and he looked up to meet his blue gaze, his father finally looking down at him, and he chuckled lightly at the smile that graced the youthful features. It still made his grace soar when he saw it, heard that giggle, it could melt anyone's heart.

Not that he was getting soft.

Who was he kidding.

Oh that little spot on the side of his little belly, best discovery he'd ever made, the best, and he enjoyed playing with this discovery of his.

"Father stop!", he squirmed, "It tickles!"

Lucifer chuckled again, "I know it does," pressing their temples together, "That's why I do it."

The boy giggled, staring into his fathers eyes, Lucifer sighed playfully, rolling his eyes when he gave him that look. The look that could bend the second eldest archangel to his knees if the boy so asked for it.

"French toast?"

Jack nodded, "And eggs?"

"And eggs."

"Thank you father!" he hugged the archangel again, "I'm happy you're home again father!"

"And I," Lucifer pulled him back, cupping his cheeks in his hands, "am happy you are alright. Now go on out and pick some oranges and we'll make some juice."

He peered over his shoulder, smiling at something, "And take your uncle with you."

Gabriel waved at them from the doorway, Jack giggled and turned to wave back, leaning back against his fathers chest. Lucifer hummed, curling his arms around his stomach and Jack crossed his own arms on top of his fathers, they were so similar in position he almost wanted to laugh at it.

"You guys are so cute together. Seriously. You're giving me diabetes."

The boy huffed, "I am not cute."

Lucifer smiled over the nephilims shoulder, leaning down slightly to kiss his head, "Yes you are.", he gave his brother a calculated look, "Call me cute again and I'll turn you into this."

Jack doubled over, tugging desperately on his fathers hands, and Gabriel laughed at the sight.

* * *

 

Castiel watched from the shadows of the stair way as they talked it over, what to make for breakfast, and as Lucifer made his attack. Whether or not they knew of his being here was yet to be discovered, but he was, and he watched waiting for Jack to finally find himself alone.

He watched as the boy doubled over on Lucifer's arms, his fingers digging into his lower belly, Lucifer was laughing with him as he followed, bending in time with the child. He refused to refer to the boy as the archangel's boy, there was nothing there between them, and there shouldn't be.

Jack turned, reaching up to shove at the archangels chest, and Lucifer laughed again, his fingers curling around the child's hips and the boy yelped shrieking in laughter. Gabriel stepped into view, reaching for the nephilim, and shoving his older brother back as he tugged the child with him. Lucifer chuckled but relented, raising his hands in defeat when the messenger pointed a finger at him with some sort warning he could not hear from his position.

They both disappeared out, what he presumed to be, the back door and a quick look to the back garden showed the pair walking towards the fruit trees. He did not give Lucifer much but even he had to admit that the small house was a nice one.

* * *

 

"How do you even know how to cook?", Dean Winchester watched Lucifer flip a piece of french toast, helping Jack flip his own piece, and the archangel heaved a sigh as if he was about to answer a question from another child, not even Jack asked such silly questions, the nephilim giggled softly and turned to peer over the archangels shoulder, "He likes to watch cooking shows!"

Lucifer leaned down to whisper in the boys ear and Jack giggled, nodding to whatever it was he said, and turned back to his piece of toast.

"Ow!"

Jack jumped back, waving his hand around frantically, eyes welling up with tears. Castiel was on his feet in an instant, ready to heal the boy, as Lucifer was not one to do such things, and he had no intention of looking smug about it either. Proving he was a better parent then the other. It was just how it was. Lucifer did not have a caring bone in his vessel that wasn't inline with whatever suited him at the time.

But he stopped mid step.

Lucifer spun, following the young one as he jumped back, reaching for the boys hand.

"Hey hey hey, let me see, let me see," Jack sucked in a pained breath, staring at his reddening fingers, "It's okay, you're okay," He pressed the fingers to his lips and reached with his spare hand to wipe away his tears before they could fall any further down his cheeks. "Come here, come here, it's okay.", he tugged him into his chest curling his arms around the boy. Jack sniffled, burrowing into his fathers chest, Lucifer whispered down at him, petting his hair back, scratching his scalp soothingly.

"Kiddo?", Gabriel wobbled into the kitchen from the living room, still not completely up to par, his grace was taking time healing, "You okay kiddo?"

Castiel raised a hand slightly, "Of course not. He allowed a child to be in the kitchen."

He went ignored, though Lucifer did glare at him from over his sons head, Jack muttered something into his chest and he whispered back. Jack nodded and sighed, burrowing closer. Lucifer smirked at him and pet Jack's hair back again, "Let me see?"

The boy nodded and held up his fingers again, Lucifer examined them closely and leaned down to kiss them again, "Better?", and again, "Better?", Jack giggled softly and nodded, Lucifer smiled down at him, leaning forward again, making Jack giggle and he tugged his hand away, "Its better!"

"Are you sure? One more?"

"Father!"

They stared at each other for a long moment, a smiled shared, and turned back to what they had been cooking. Lucifer grabbed his hand before he could grab the handle of his pan, shaking his head, and pointed to the eggs instead. The boy wasn't deterred, smiling excitedly as they switched spots, and his father took over making the french toast.

Gabriel smiled at the pair, shaking his head, there was something strange about this that he couldn't quite put his finger on and it was a good strange too. There was something different about his brother, something in his grace, in his personality, his entire being. Lucifer had changed since he had last seen him, and their last meeting hadn't exactly ended on a good note either, but now it was different.

He wobbled into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Sam at the small table, watching his brother and nephew interact silently, he hadn't seen his brother like this in a long time. Smile like he did when Jack would whisper something to him, his eyes shine so bright, when he turned to look down at him.

Lucifer would never be the archangel he had once been, he was forever tainted by the mistakes their Father had made, but this boy gave him something new. Something different. He saw it in the way they interacted and the way they acted around one another.

His older brother had lost hope of ever having family a long time ago, and then came Jack, the forbidden nephilim of the fallen archangel, who shined so so bright without even knowing it.

"What do you think of this?", Gabriel turned slightly, his heart racing for a moment, and if the other archangel or his child had picked up on it they made no acknowledgement of it, engrossed in whatever was being shared between them in hushed whispers, despite Castiel's attempts to intercept their conversation, it remained between themselves, as it was intended. His eyes met the hunters and he felt a small ball of rage swirl into his belly.

He didn't know why but it was there.

"I think...", the messenger turned back around in time to see his brother brush a chaste kiss to the nephilims head as he reached above him for the plates in the cabinet over the stove, "I think it's good for them, for him, it's good for Lucifer."

"But, and no offense meant, it's Lucifer."

Gabriel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Sam, first off, when one starts a statement with 'no offense' it's because they know it's going to be offensive. And you don't know anything about my brother, not really, you know what you're meant to believe is real. But Lucifer, he wasn't the bad guy, he was-"

"Not the ba-"

 _"Let me finish!"_ , Gabriel hissed quietly and the hunter's mouth closed with a soft pop, "Lucifer was put through Hell, and yea yea I know you were too stop giving me that look, but he was put through _Hell_ , capital on the 'H', for giving you something that you humans are Dad's favorites for. You think that you pooped 'free will' outta your butts? It was given to you."

He smiled as his brother chuckled, something he hadn't heard from the once Morningstar since long before the dawn of man, before man was even on the drawing board.

"You want me to believe that Lucifer gave us something like free will?"

Was Sam really that dence, Gabriel shook his head, and here he was thinking that the taller hunter was the smart one of the group.

"Think about it Sam, _think_ about it, God asked us what we thought of you guys, Michael said you were perfect, Raphael just kinda sneered but that's all he really did so don't read into it, I shrugged you guys off, no one told Dad what was real. Lucifer did. He told Dad everything he thought, was he a bit opinionated about it?, sure, but he was the only one who told Dad the truth. Expressed something other then the mindless sheep complex? Also known as 'free will'."

Gabriel turned to look up at him suddenly, "And he was punished for it. _Harshly_. His punishment was not just to the crime. Adam and Eve were created to be mindless sheep, doing as Father told them to, and Luci gave them the ability to make ' _choices_ '. If you think about it, and this is reaching as far as one could reach, he saved you, gave you the ability to say 'no'. And then Dad exalted you for it, and locked Luci away, say what He wants, but for the most part Luci had dear Auntie Amara contained, He locked Luci away because He didn't like His toys being messed with. Lucifer had made you into something better then He did. Lucifer was met with cruelty, disownment, torture, for something you were praised for. Don't tell me you wouldn't have some resentment there?"

"But he-"

"I'm not saying he didn't do horrible things, cause that would be a blatant lie, but how would you act if all you ever heard was of how evil you were supposed to be? Lucifer has been through absolute Hell Sam, and I know you were there with him, but you were there by choice. You didn't have to jump into that cage, you choose to, Luci, he was locked in there against his will. His wings broken. Locked in a cage. For eternity upon eternity. At this point, and I'm not saying I forgive him for close to anything, but I think his anger is a bit justified."

He fell silent as the nephilim set a plate down in front of him, grinning widely, and he returned the smile in kind, "Thanks nephew! Looks great!"

Sam watched Lucifer silently, knowing when a conversation was over, and he really watched him. He didn't have any sympathy for the devil, none whatsoever, not after what he had done to him and his kind, but perhaps instead of simply seeing him as the evil being he was portrayed to be, he saw him a bit differently this time.

* * *

 

That afternoon found them out in the back garden, Lucifer kneeling in the garden pulling weeds out of the vegetables, Gabriel was sitting in a lawn chair under the shade of a tree, Jack sitting next to him on the bright green grass, Castiel watching the nephilim from the other side of the lawn, standing near the steps to the backdoor.

Dean was still enjoying himself to a piece of the pie that they had left over from last weekend, Jack had proudly told them how he had helped make it, with Lucifer's help of course, and Sam was seated next to him on the bench of the picnic table.

"So little nephew, exactly how old are you?"

Jack tilted his head slightly, as if counting it in his head, and Gabriel didn't have the heart to tell him he was only joking.

"41 weeks...4 hours...and 42 minutes."

Gabriel looked down at him quickly, the joke on his lips dying instantly, "By Dad, you really _are_ just a baby aren't you?"

"No I'm not. I'm grown."

"You look grown. But you're not really grown. Just a baby!"

The boy huffed indignantly, only solidifying his declaration of his age, and he smiled slightly despite himself, "Kiddo thats not a bad thing. Use your age to your advantage. For example, whats a rule your dad's laid down for you."

"No beer."

"Pick another."

No beer was actually one they both agreed on.

"I'm only allowed to have two nougats before bed."

Gabriel grinned, "And you want more I'm guessing?," his nephew nodded quickly, completely captivated by this lesson, Gabriel had perfected his ways of playing his brother like a fiddle, and he had finally found his protege, "Use your age to your advantage kiddo. You're just a little guy, play that card, for as long as you can, you know how to do the puppy eyes yet?"

"Puppy eyes?"

Oh this poor child had so much to learn yet.

"We'll get back to it. Okay, let me tell you some things about my brother, most important? He's a sucker for hugs. Before you go to bed tonight, just hug him, hug him like you mean it, without any reason. He'll be putty in your hand kiddo. And when he curls his arms around your lower back and pulls you closer, you know you have him right where you want him, whip out the puppy eyes, and ask in the youngest voice you can muster if you can have more nougats. I'll bet he caves."

Jack seemed to think about it, his first instinct was to try for beer at dinner, but the nougat before bed was enticing to him even more so then the beer as at this point.

From his spot next to his brother, Sam Winchester watched as Gabriel and Jack talked, laughing with each other, and as the archangel taught him the art of a certain look that's meant to get you what you want.

And he almost groaned.

Of course Gabriel would be the sort to teach Jack the uses of the 'puppy eyes'.

"Jack?"

Lucifer stood, dusting his hands off, and he smiled at the young nephilim, "Want to go pick some apples?"

The nephilim jumped up excitedly, nodding, and rushing off to get the bucket they used to collect them. He watched him scurry back into the house through the back door and shook his head fondly, walking across the lawn to his brothers side, offering him his hand, "You too little brother.", Gabriel smiled and nodded, not knowing what the apples were for, and wanting to see more of this place his brother had carved out for himself, he'd been house ridden for a long time, even after he'd recovered enough to get himself out of the bed. He'd jump at anything at this point. He grasped his older brothers hand and Lucifer tugged him up, his legs were still a tad weaker then they should be and he swayed dangerously, smile slipping slightly as he almost fell completely, but an arm curled around his waist and he was pressed to the elder's side tightly.

"I won't let you fall brother. Never."

Lucifer spoke softly in his ear, bringing the smile back to his face, even if there was a pinch of something else in there as well. Those words hit close to home.

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Apples?", Gabriel was good at changing the subject matter before it became something it wasn't supposed to be, "Whatcha need apples for Luci?"

The fallen angel smiled down at his younger brother, "I promised the kid I'd show him how to make apple dumplings."

Jack choose that moment to rush out the back door, bucket in hand, and scurried around the Winchesters and Castiel to meet the Archangels across the way. Lucifer smiled at him and motioned towards his small orchard, "You know how this works."

"Pick the tree!"

"Of course."

The nephilim turned on a dime, running into the trees, and the archangels chuckled as they turned to follow as one. Castiel followed a moment later, he did not like this, Lucifer was playing some sort of game and it was only a matter of time before it blew up in all their faces, and he'd be there to let everyone know he'd told them so and to pick up the pieces of the boys broken heart.

Lucifer cared for no one but himself.

Jack found a tree some ways in, standing in front of it proudly, bearing nice fruit. Apples large and red and plump. He pointed up at it when the two elders approached, "This one."

"This one?"

He nodded, "This one."

Gabriel huffed as his brother adjusted slightly, helping him to sit on the grass, and reached for the bucket that his son carried. Jack handed it over silently, watching as he placed it in front of the messenger, his job to make sure they had the best apples. Gabriel smiled and nodded, ready for some action at this point, and Lucifer turned towards the nephilim, kneeling down, hands at the ready to boost him up into the tree.

Castiel stepped forward, "No. Absolutely not. That is too dangerous."

Jack stopped, deer in headlights, foot on Lucifer's hands, fingers curled around his shoulders. Not sure what to do now that someone else had said to stop. Lucifer heaved a sigh, looking skywards for a moment, and turned to look at the seraph.

"It's fine Castiel. He has two archangels looking after him."

"I only see one.", the seraph held a hand out for the nephilim, "Come Jack, this is more then enough, you have appeased him but now we return home. He is no good for you. He is only using you for your power."

"But, we were-"

"He is lying to you silly boy. He cares nothing for you."

Jack slowly retracted his foot, turning to look down at the archangel, Lucifer ignored him a moment as he stood completely, "Are we really doing this? Really?"

"You may have fooled everyone else here but I am not so gullable."

Lucifer snorted, "Sure Cas."

Castiel turned to Jack again, "As soon as he's lost interest in you you will be nothing to him. He cares not for humans, despite you being his son, you are still half human. He will never accept that."

Jack looked between them both, all excitement at the apple picking gone in a flash, Lucifer felt a quick flash of grace swarm under his skin.

"You dare claim to know where my heart lies? You, who knows only what you choose, sees only what you want?", Lucifer stalked forward, "The messes you have made Castiel. Heaven is in disarray, how many did you kill when you thought you'd try out being God? It has taken Michael years to piece back together what little is left."

"Michael is in-"

"Michael was never in the cage you foolish little angel. Not as long as you think he was. He's been in Heaven for some time now. Fixing what should have never been broken to begin with."

"He should no-"

"As opposed to you Castiel? How many of our kin have you killed for your precious Winchesters? You think they would ever follow you? You follow your heart, and I give that to you, kudos, but the damage you have wrought is inexcusable. Your heart always seems to coincide with what Dean needs from you. We are shepherds Castiel, guardians, not miracle workers."

Gabriel was looking between the pair of them, his mind still reeling at the notion that Michael was back, had been back for some time now, and he's been in Heaven. Lucifer ignored his attempts to divert the conversation into something less volatile, and Jack backed away as the two fought, eyes watering as they argued.

"You know nothing of my wants. My desires. You don't know me. Do not think so highly of yourself Castiel. I may be fallen, but once an Archangel always an Archangel, and you, you will always be a soldier."

"He would never choose you. Given the option. He knows whats right."

Gabriel felt bad for the kiddo, being put on the spot like this, and he pushed himself up to his feet at long last.

"Hey! Not in front of the fledgling! Jack are you...Jack?"

The two arguing angels turned as one, Jack was watching them with wide eyes, tears welling, making them shine, Gabriel gave them both a harsh glare and wobbled to stand in front of the little guy.

"Jack, you don't have to choose-"

"I want to stay here."

Lucifer and Castiel spun at the same time, even Gabriel looked surprised, Jack sucked in a shaky breath and stepped forward, reaching for the blonde's arm. Lucifer looked down at him, eyes wide, as he curled his arms around his, hugging his arm to his chest, "Castiel, I care for you, and the Winchesters, you guys are my friends. But Lucifer...Father...he's my father.", Lucifer felt his breath catch.

"I've been here for a little over a week now, and I know it's not a long period of time, but I am not so naive either. Lucifer has never asked about my power, not once, and I haven't used it since I got here, not really, he says that when I'm ready to use it I'll know and I shouldn't rush it. He treats me nice. He's not so bad. I want to stay here."

"Jack think about what you are doing. The risk this is. He will hurt you. It is what he does."

"No he wouldn't. He really cares, and he looks really mean, but he's not.", Gabriel smirked as Lucifer mumbled something about reputation, it went ignored, "He's nice to me and he is fun."

Castiel didn't look satisfied with that, none of it, in fact he looked angrier.

"And...", Jack turned to look up at the archangel, meeting his gaze, "I trust him."

Lucifer smiled slightly to himself, leaning down to try and hide it from his brothers prying eyes, Gabriel was always finding the little things that he could use against him, his little brother knew all his tricks and them some, and he didn't even want to know of the blackmail he had on them all, Gabriel was like Pandora's box.

Instead he turned to look down at the nephilim, eyes softer then they'd been in a long time, "How about we pick some apples now?"

"Can we!"

He chuckled, "Of course, up you get,", his fingers curled around his waist and hefted him up, Jack yelped, giggling loudly, and reached up for the low hanging branch, "Don't eat them all squirt!"

Jack looked for the perfect first apple, and reached up to pick it, examining it closely for any blemishes, and he rubbed it on his pant leg for a moment before taking a bite out of it.

"Hey! What did I just say!"

He giggled and passed the apple down to the archangel under him, Lucifer caught it and took a bite himself, humming in approval, and tossed it to the messenger next to the bucket, Gabriel caught it and looked it over, taking a bite off the one his brother had taken.

"Luci this is amazing!"

"Thanks Gabe."

* * *

 

Lucifer was finishing the dishes from after dinner when he heard another being step into the kitchen, he didn't have to turn to look at who it could be that had stepped up behind him, and he reached for the hand towel to dry his hands.

"Hey Sammy."

"What are you doing here Lucifer, what's your end game, why are you acting like this with Jack? We both know you don't really care for him like he thinks you do."

"And you know what I care about?", Lucifer set the towel down on the counter, turning to face the hunter, "You don't know anything about me Sammy, do you? Not really?"

Sam gave him a look, really, out of the entire trio of former Team Free Will, Sam knew Lucifer better then anyone, save for only Gabriel of course, and he knew that Lucifer was not the familial type. He wasn't loving, he wasn't the parental type, he only truly cared about himself and that was it.

"Sam, I'm in a pretty good mood right now, so I'm not going to play with that big ol'mind of yours despite how much fun it is, I'll let you in on my secret diabolical plan."

He waved the human closer and despite himself Sam obliged, bowing closer to the archangel as he leaned in to whisper to him, finally he was about to fly his true colors, "The truth is, my real intentions," Lucifer leaned in closer, "My real intentions are to make sure that my kiddo can have the best childhood he can, better then I had, and not screw up with him like my Father did with me."

The Archangel grinned at him, "And I'm gonna teach him everything he needs to know, so when I'm gone, he'll know what to do."

"Destroy the world?"

"Bring in the dawn."

"What?", Sam was cut off as feet padded across the floor in the living room and across into the kitchen, Jack rounded the corner quickly, hair still wet from the shower he'd taken, and rammed into the archangels chest. Lucifer huffed a chuckle, stepping back a step, and wrapped him in his arms.

"Did you shower?"

Jack giggled and pressed his ear against the archangels chest, tucking his wet head under his chin, "Yes father!"

Lucifer ducked, pressing his lips to the wet head under him, and took a quick breath, "Did you use my strawberry shampoo?"

"I like the way it smells!"

Jack giggled when fingers tweaked at his sides, squirming slightly, "I do too goof ball, that's why it's mine.", Lucifer chuckled again, "Do you want me to read to you some more tonight?", the boy pulled away slightly and nodded, "Can we?"

"Sure kiddo, go get the blanket and the book, I'll meet you in the living room. Two minutes, don't be late, or I'm going to have fun."

His son giggled again, nodding, and turned to get the two requested items before his time ran out. Only once had he not beat the timer and he'd laughed harder then than he had in his short life.

"Don't judge me Sam. I've done more for you then your kind even knows."

Lucifer didn't spare him a look as he walked from the kitchen to take up a spot on the couch, Jack returned a moment later, with his quilt in hand, and passed the archangel the book they were reading, he curled up on the other side of the couch and draped his feet over the archangel's legs. Sam stepped up to the doorway, and nodded once to Gabriel on the other side, both watching as Lucifer opened the book and began to read.

* * *

 

"You and I have to have a bit of a chat little guy."

Jack looked up from under his quilt, eyes peeking out from under his blanket, he knew that his father would be happy that he was back but there was a part of him that knew that his father wasn't going to be happy with him putting himself in danger like that, and it was only a matter of time that it was brought to attention. Lucifer marked the place in their book, setting it down on his lap, turning to look at the nephilim next to him.

"Do we really?"

"Yes Jack," Lucifer sighed, "We do."

The boy nodded slowly, wanting to hide back under his blanket again, not liking the stern look that was being sent his way.

"What in Heaven were you thinking?", he did indeed duck, pulling his blanket over his head more then it was, wanting to hide from that look. He didn't like it. It made him feel bad. Lucifer shook his head and reached out to pull the blanket down slightly, "No you don't, get back out here, you are not hiding from this."

"But father!", Jack tugged his blanket down completely, "You were gone!"

"I know I was but that is no excuse for you to come out like that, do you have any idea how dangerous that was, you could gotten yourself hurt, or worse. And I specifically told you not to touch my sword."

His son crossed his arms stubbornly, "I am not sorry." Lucifer narrowed his eyes, "Curb that attitude kiddo."

Jack stared at him, arms crossed, not breaking in the slightest, and Lucifer gave him a scolding look, "No candy for a week."

"What! But! No!"

"And no staying up late either, bed time is set at 8.", Jacks mouth fell open, and he sputtered a moment, he had saved his fathers life and now he was being punished for it.

"No. You're being punished because you didn't listen. I wasn't upset when you took Raphael's book, and I wasn't upset when you lied about it, but you touched my sword and that I can't let go of so easy.", Lucifer lifted his chin with a finger, "Jack, my grace is not as pure as it once was, and that sword is a piece of my grace, physically a piece of my grace. Honestly, I was fearful of what it might do if it came in contact with yours. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I care about you."

Jack huffed, wanting to stay upset about being in trouble, but he couldn't be mad at that. His father just cared about him, something that he couldn't be upset about, and he uncurled, "I'm sorry I worried you father. I just wanted to get you back again. You're...You're my father...I need you."

Lucifer heaved a sigh and rubbed his thumb into his foot, "It's okay kiddo. Just don't do it again.", he opened his arms, "Hug?", Jack giggled and nodded, jumping forward, and hugging the archangel around the chest. Lucifer chuckled and rubbed soothing circles over his back, pulling him closer, adjusting both of their positions as he returned to their book.

Early bedtime could start tomorrow.

An hour later, and Gabriel came to check on the pair, when neither had come upstairs for bed, and he smiled, wobbling down the rest of the stairs and draped a blanket over the two. Reaching for the book before it could topple off of his brothers chest and they lost their place.

Jack was sound asleep, hand pressed to his fathers chest, head tucked under his chin. Lucifer was snoring softly over his head, palm pressed to the side of his head, fingers curled into his hair softly.

If only he had a camera.

* * *

 

**So, Jack got grounded. That is such a human thing for Lucifer to do, like honestly! ANYWAYYYY. Gabriel's healing quicker then usual and helping Jack get up to mischief! BEST UNCLE EVER! Michael's up in heaven? How long has he been there? Will he come visit? How come Lucifer is the one who knows this and not no one else? Will Castiel do something stupid? That seems to be his schtick.**


End file.
